


Крошечный человечек, спой колыбельную

by Muritel



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Communism, Double Penetration, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Werewolf Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muritel/pseuds/Muritel
Summary: Когда Белль заходит в книжный магазин и подбирает Дракона, всё становится очень запутанным. Но Красной Шапочке он нравится больше, чем Зверь. Просто потому, что он не грязный аристократ. А что, вы думали, что «красный» в её имени означает выбор в одежде? В то время как все спутываются со всеми и во всё ввязываются, активизм перед лицом несправедливости имеет решающее значение, вы, классовые предатели.
Relationships: Beast/Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Human, Sing A Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543250) by [Fuchsgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsgeist/pseuds/Fuchsgeist). 



> От автора:  
> Это должно было стать порно, но потом сюжет обострился. Этот фик чрезвычайно странный и не имеет уведомлений о содержимом для всего, потому что я ленив. Не читайте его, если вы чувствительны к триггерам. Там есть какое-то сомнительное согласие, и фантазии об изнасиловании и домогательствах.  
> Наслаждайтесь!

— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. Тебе нужно моё сердце. Меня предупреждали насчёт тебя, — сказала девушка скромному дракону, который просто занимался своими делами. Он слегка удивился.

— Э-э-э. Я читал, не могла бы ты выражать свои необоснованные обвинения в другом месте? — фыркнул он, и маленькое облачко вырвалось из его ноздрей.

Её сердце. А теперь серьёзно. Если он хотел перекусить, то просто брал что-нибудь с большим содержанием мяса. Люди просто невероятно эгоцентричные создания.

Девушка не сдвинулась с места.

— Это публичная библиотека, — заявил дракон.  
Он знал, что ему здесь рады, несмотря на огнеопасные свитки лежащие на полках повсюду. Библиотекарь всегда благоволила к нему.

— Ты читаешь Оскара Уайльда, — заметила девушка. Ну, она не была неграмотной, как большинство деревенских жителей, которые просто приходили сюда на чтения. И не так уж противна для глаз.

— Нет, потому что ты меня отвлекаешь. Но мне бы очень хотелось, — проворчал он.

— Ты не должен прогонять меня, мистер Дракон. Ты должен заманить меня в свою пещеру и делать со мной невообразимо ужасные вещи, — продолжала она с воодушевлённым выражением лица и раскрасневшимися щеками.  
Дракон закатил глаза.

— Ну, я мог бы так сделать, прочитав то, что этот очень интересный человек написал о птице и розе. А теперь. Будь. Так. Любезна! — взревел он. Мелькнула маленькая искорка. Она приземлилась на пергамент. Дракон поёжился и придавил её лапой. Тонкая каллиграфия осталась слегка испачкана сажей.

— А ты не могла бы побеситься где-нибудь в другом месте? — спросил он приглушённым голосом, сдерживая свой гнев только из-за любви к книгам. Она ухмыльнулась.

— Как насчёт твоей пещеры? Я буду сидеть здесь и читать, пока ты не закончишь, и сопровождать тебя, чтобы ты мог начать с ужасов и всего остального. — Потом, не дожидаясь ответа, она села на пол и начала читать, сразу же погрузившись в какой-то роман Геймана.

Дракон решил разобраться с этой конкретной проблемой позже, после того как он, по крайней мере, закончит читать главу. Он продолжал украдкой поглядывать на дерзкую женщину-человека. У неё были растрёпанные каштановые волосы, очень длинные и очень кудрявые. Её кожа была бледной. Она носила мужскую одежду, если он правильно помнил эти человеческие обычаи. Людей трудно было отличить друг от друга, если ты не часто общался с ними. Её бежевая конопляная блузка и кожаные брюки не казались вычурными или потрёпанными. Она не носила никаких украшений. Но её очки сверкали.

— Прекрасно! — взревел он и осторожно положил свиток обратно. — Пойдем со мной, странное ты недоразумение.

Он обвил хвостом её запястье. Девушка положила носовой платок между страницами в качестве закладки и встала.

Они ушли с пятью книгами каждый. Ведьма улыбнулась и положила марки в каждую книгу, предоставляя им более чем достаточно времени, чтобы вернуть их.

Едва они вышли на улицу, как на них напрыгнула бойкая женщина-человек и пропищала:

— Эй, Белль! Что это ты делаешь? Ты подцепила дракона в библиотеке? Что скажет Зверь? — сказала она, накручивая на палец свои белокурые локоны.

— Во-первых, нет, я не «подцепила дракона» в библиотеке. Мы просто читали вместе. Во-вторых, со Зверем мы расстались. Он вернулся к своему тщеславному старому «я» и, кажется, я начинаю понимать, за что ведьма прокляла его. Теперь он так доволен собой из-за того, что у него есть прекрасная внешность, или что-то в этом духе. Лично мне нравился мех, но, что ж, лишь бы он был счастлив.

Дракон чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке и просто продолжал идти. Если бы Белль представила их друг другу, он бы не так беспокоился.

Белль бесцеремонно последовала за ним, не попрощавшись с бодрой девушкой.

— Аврора охотится за Зверем, я просто знаю это, — пробормотала Белль, не слишком волнуясь.

— Кстати, как тебя зовут? — спросила она дракона.

— Юджин. Приятно познакомиться. — Сказал он, хотя ему сразу же захотелось проглотить свои слова. Конечно, было не очень приятно с ней познакомиться. В любом случае. Не важно, что её карие глаза казались медовыми, когда вечернее солнце отражалось на её лице от очков.

— Белль. — Сказала она с кривой ухмылкой. Юджин гадал, действительно ли его «подцепили в библиотеке». Ну, в ретроспективе это было вроде как очевидно. Он чувствовал себя немного напуганным. Обычно крошечные хлюпики не пугали его, даже если они приносили с собой вилы и факелы. Факелы! Как будто дракон боится огня.

На окраине города было холодно, ветер здесь дул вовсю, не встречая на своём пути препятствий в виде зданий. Дракон подул пламенем на свою лапу, ту, что не была занята библиотечными книгами. Белль пощупала его тёплую чешую. Это было приятно.

— Давай я положу эти книги в рюкзак. Я хочу держаться за руки. — Сказала Белль с распутной ухмылкой. Он молча передал их, почувствовав необъяснимое тепло, после того как увидел на лице Белль похотливую улыбку.

«Почему мне кажется, что меня вот-вот съедят?» — подумал Юджин.

Его пещера была очень аккуратным местом. Полная книг, с хорошим чайником, фарфором по размеру его лап, и уютными диванами. Единственное, что было в беспорядке — это его письменный стол, где на чернильных кляксах всех цветов лежали незаконченные заметки. В маленькой кухне висел со вкусом подобранный портрет водяного дракона. (Маленький по драконьим меркам), тем не менее, Юджин на мгновение задумался, что Белль думает о его пещере. Он никогда раньше не считал людей привлекательными. Он знал, что многие драконы испытывают к ним сильное влечение, но лично он всегда предпочитал сверкающую чешую драконих, ему нравились драконы крупнее его и с острыми как бритва зубами.

Это не было видовой дискриминацией, у него не было проблем в отношениях со взрослыми существами способными разговаривать. Хотя лично он считал дурным тоном продолжать есть представителей того вида, с которым спал.

Юджину не нравилась еда, с которой в иных случаях он мог бы хорошо побеседовать, будь то представители других рас или его собственной. Хотя интеллект деревенских жителей, несущихся с вилами, был весьма спорным.

— Почему ты несёшь мои книги, вместо того чтобы махать передо мной вилами? — спросил он вслух.

— Привилегия буржуазии. — Губы Белль скривились. — Я росла с достаточным количеством еды и либеральными родителями. Хотя мой отец почти гений.

Юджин нахмурился. Однажды он прочитал что-то о человеческом обществе написанное человеком по имени Карл Маркс, который казалось, очень сердился на вождей своего племени. Это было ужасно скучно, и он остановился через несколько страниц. Целый год после этого он думал, что люди вообще скучны и читают только серьёзную литературу, пока не наткнулся на Брэма Стокера, который на самом деле не был вампиром, как он думал, когда начал читать.

— Ну, вы люди, кажется, действительно создаёте друг другу проблемы, так же как и другие приличные существа. — Вздохнул он. — Мне начать с комплиментов или сначала ты хочешь чаю? — спросил он, как ни в чём не бывало. Белль села.

— Может быть что-нибудь из «Эрл Грея» для начала. Трудно разжечь адский огонь, когда тебе холодно.

Юджин плюнул огнем, чтобы нагреть чайник и приготовить молоко с сахаром.

— Удобно. — С ухмылкой заметила Белль.

— Гоблинское молоко или козье? А сколько сахара? — спросил Юджин.

— Гоблинское, два кусочка сахара, пожалуйста. Козье немного усыпляет, по моему мнению.

Белль, конечно, была права. Но козье молоко было просто легче достать в этом регионе. Юджин предпочитал миндальное молоко, но сейчас был не сезон.

Он играл со своей ложкой, первоначально бывшей ведьмовским черпаком, и размышлял, что ему делать, когда они закончат чаепитие. Он, вероятно, должен был выполнить своё обещание, но на самом деле он никогда не был хорош во всем этом «поматросить-и-бросить», что казалось, нравилось многим драконам. Что ж. Он собирался немного напугать её, чтобы его задача перестала быть такой запутанной. Может быть, девушка убежит, как только поймет, что он действительно дракон и теоретически может съесть её. Хотя этого, разумеется, не случится, но ей и не нужно было об этом знать.

Ради эксперимента он подул на неё обжигающим пламенем. Девушка вздрогнула, но в её взгляде было больше предвкушения, чем страха. Юджин положил лапу на её тонкую шею и вонзил коготь в нежную кожу, пуская кровь.

— Я могу съесть тебя, женщина-человек. — Он что-то пробормотал ей в шею и прижал её к стене удушающим захватом. Она лишь закусила губу.

— О боже, да, пожалуйста, — произнесла она хриплым голосом. Юджин немного растерялся. Либо она совсем не верила, что он может так поступить, либо у неё была склонность к самоубийству.

— Сейчас у тебя есть шанс сбежать, Белль.— Сказал Юджин и угрожающе зарычал. Она лишь захлопала на него ресницами. До чего же люди странные! Он не мог в это поверить. Он провёл по её шее своим шершавым раздвоенным языком.

Она ахнула, но всё ещё выглядела очень довольной всей этой ситуацией. Сам Юджин был уже слегка разгорячён и возбуждён. Он очень, очень не хотел сломать человека. С ней было очень забавно. Он слизнул её кровь со своего когтя. Она была восхитительна, солёная и мускусная. И с отчетливым привкусом Белль. Девушка, казалось, не особенно обрадовалась, что его язык больше не касался её тела, и страстно застонала. Юджин решил теперь слизывать кровь прямо из источника. Крошечная рана оказалась больше, чем выглядела на её бледной коже.

Он сорвал с неё блузку, и женщина издала раздражённый звук. Невероятно. Она, кажется, не возражала против того, чтобы её покалечили, но разорванная рубашка была проблемой? Она сама начала вылезать из своих кожаных брюк, вероятно, чтобы он не порвал и их тоже.  
Кожа под одеждой была ещё бледнее. Он попробовал её, пока девушка стояла, безвольно прислонившись к стене. Меж её ног был мех. Белль направила туда его морду.

Он видел фотографии обнажённых людей, в школе их продавали из-под парт, скрывая от пристального взгляда старших. Он знал, что туда можно засунуть язык или коготь, или пенис, или хвост. Совсем как с драконицей. Правда, её место казалось немного нежным, поэтому Юджин решил сначала лизнуть его, так как у него было больше контроля над более мягкими частями тела. Это было действительно вкусно. Люди были такими вкусными. Жаль, правда, что охота на них была для него этическим конфликтом.

Крошечные ручки Белль направили его язык к точке над её входом. Когда он дразняще шлёпнул там языком и обвел им вокруг, она начала стонать, как будто он уже начал её есть. Её влага тоже была приятной на вкус, как и её кровь, но возможно, немного меньше походила на еду. Он ввёл свой язык в один из входов и стал двигать его туда-сюда, как сделал бы это с другой драконихой.

Белль кричала и извивалась под ним, а у него самого теперь была яростная эрекция. Дракон высунул из девушки язык и прижал её к себе. Она начала лизать его язык своим крошечным человеческим язычком. Это было очень приятно, и Юджин случайно задышал слишком жарко, и обжег ей губы. Очки у неё мгновенно запотели.

— Ауч. — Пробормотала она.  
— Извини.— Сказал он, временно немного не в духе, так как на секунду забыл сыграть большого злого пугающего дракона. Однако она, казалось, не возражала и нетерпеливо схватила его член, чтобы насадиться на него. Девушка громко стонала. На её теле всё ещё оставалось пятно тёмной крови. Она выглядела великолепно.

— О боже, какой же ты большой! — взвизгнула она возмущенным тоном.

— Ну а чего ты ожидала? Разве ты не знаешь поговорку, «висит как дракон»? — сказал Юджин, пока она пыталась привыкнуть к его размерам. Такого высказывания не существовало, но могло быть, решил Юджин.

— Никто так не говорит.— Заметила Белль. Юджин улыбнулся и толкнулся в неё сильнее. Она заскребла ногтями стену.

— Знаешь, у меня ведь есть ещё и хвост. — Сказал он, слегка ухмыляясь. Её глаза расширились. Ему действительно очень нравилось видеть, что даже у возмутительной Красавицы есть пределы.

—Я действительно хочу. Попробуй как-нибудь это сделать! — прошептала она.

Юджин врезался в неё. Её глаза закатились.  
О, женщины-люди были невероятно забавны, почему он никогда не пробовал их раньше? Ему самому очень нравился хвост у заднего входа, но большинству дракониц он не нравился.  
Он хотел набить маленького человечка — языком в её горло, членом в её влагалище, хвостом в её задницу. Но может быть, сначала нужно немного привыкнуть друг к другу.

Но куда же подевались его мысли? Неужели он действительно хочет оставить её себе? Он всегда гордился тем, что не был накопителем собственником как многие другие драконы.

Белль забилась в конвульсиях вокруг него. Это было восхитительно. Он почувствовал огонь в горле и быстро проглотил его, не желая сжигать свою мебель или Белль. Крошечная человеческая девушка всхлипывала и хныкала, но, всё же, произнесла одними губами: «да». 

Юджин почувствовал, как его горячая сперма выстрелила в её крошечное тело. Белль взвыла, он не мог бы сказать, от удовольствия или от боли.

Белль стояла у стены, тяжело дыша, обнажённая, истекая драконьей спермой, и безумно улыбалась. Она сунула руку между ног и взяла немного бледной жидкости, а затем слизнула её с руки, издав довольный звук.

— Ты действительно странный маленький человечек, Белль. — Сказал Юджин, слегка усмехаясь.

— В следующий раз я тебя возьму, вот увидишь. — Сказала Белль. Потом она погладила его по морде.

Юджин был поражён. Она стояла там, мягкая, закопчённая, окровавленная, раненая, истекающая спермой, и планировала взять его. Как же так? Как это вообще может работать?  
Белль почесала ему живот, и он неохотно замурлыкал. Ну что ж. Если кто-то и мог это сделать то, скорее всего Белль.


	2. Роза в ведре спермы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аврора приближается к Зверю. И получает больше, чем рассчитывала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит несколько действительно плохих БДСМ действий. Аврора очень увлечена этим, так что технически всё происходит по обоюдному согласию, вроде бы. Не пытайтесь повторить это дома.

Аврора постучала в парадную дверь, её светлые волосы были собраны в свободный шиньон, а к накидке была приколота розовая роза.

Она старалась выглядеть для Адама как можно лучше, и в то же время хотела выглядеть изысканно. Если ему нравилась Белль то, скорее всего, он не любил броских нарядов.

Адам был очень красивым мужчиной, начитанным, и всё ещё с плутоватым намёком на Зверя в сверкающих глазах. Как Белль могла позволить ему уйти, было выше её понимания. Прекрасный Принц Авроры оказался ужасным занудой. И вообще, почему принято жениться просто по чьей-то прихоти, спустя всего несколько дней знакомства? Теперь ей пришлось пережить невероятно скучный развод, делить состояние и всё такое, впрочем, они оба были слишком богаты, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

— Кто там? — проревел на неё из-за двери низкий грубый голос. Как чудесно, что он собирается открыть сам, а не посылает за этим лакея.

Дверь со щелчком открылась. Красавчик принц смотрел сквозь неё так, словно она была невидима.

— Привет Адам. — Сказала Аврора. — Я принесла тебе редкую книгу, которая как мне показалось, может тебя заинтересовать.

Она протянула ему корзинку с книгой в плюшевой обложке. Это был переплетённый в шкуру гоблина экземпляр «Имени розы» Умберто Эко. «Если ему такое не нравится, значит, он не стоит моих усилий» — подумала девушка. Она так устала от пресных принцев.

— Ну что ж, заходи. — Сказал он уже менее равнодушным голосом. Его плащ развевался за спиной, когда он поднимался по лестнице. Это выглядело до смешного высокомерно, но сексуально.

Аврора попыталась взять себя в руки. Она знала, что у неё есть склонность к взрывному и поверхностному поведению, что было противоположностью тому, чего она хотела достичь.

Элегантность, уравновешенность, ум. Это были те качества, которые она хотела, чтобы другие люди заметили в ней.

Но никто никогда не воспринимает тебя всерьёз, когда ты молодая блондинка и обладаешь высоким тонким голосом. Это было проклятие. Ну, не буквально, это было бы очень странное проклятие. Люди не думали о том, чтобы проклинать людей тем, чтобы их никогда не воспринимали всерьёз, и чтобы на них смотрели как на красивые пустоголовые украшения. Предполагалось, что это должно было быть благословением.

Неудивительно, что Белль сбежала с Драконом. Люди были ужасны. Кроме того, Дракон был довольно красив, неким странным образом.

Принц Адам повел её в библиотеку, вероятно, чтобы немного покрасоваться перед ней, но Аврора не возражала. Ей нравились джентльмены и леди с большими библиотеками. Ей даже нравились ведьмы с большими библиотеками, хотя она и не хотела себе в этом признаваться.

— Итак, я слышала, что вы с Белль расстались. — Сказала она своим девчачьим голоском. Мягче, Аврора, мягче. Ей захотелось стукнуться головой о шкаф.

— Да. Мы расстались. — Прорычал Адам и нечаянно раздавил чашку, которую хотел предложить Авроре. Его неприкрытый гнев… выходил наружу. Аврора старалась не выглядеть так, будто готова упасть в обморок.

— Но, в самом деле, кому она нужна? Она странная, очень странная девушка. С холодным сердцем. Наверное, старая дева в душе. — Он действительно казался взволнованным по поводу их расставания.

Авроре нравилась Белль. Но Адам ей нравился больше.

— Хорошо. Она мне нравится, но… она правда, странная. И довольно быстрая, возможно… — пробормотала Аврора себе под нос.

Адам остановился и посмотрел на неё пугающе пристально.

— Быстрая? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Аврора вздрогнула. Ей действительно нужно было научиться держать рот на замке. Чёрт.

— Ничего. Совершенно ничего. — Ответила она.

— Ты мне всё расскажешь Аврора. Потому что мы друзья. И потому что я так сказал. Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю тебе что делать? — спросил он мягким, как шёлк голосом и притянул её ближе. — Скажи мне Аврора. — Он приподнял её подбородок.

Её мозг временно перестал работать.

— Иип! — сказала она, как писклявая маленькая мышка, когда его большая грубая рука схватила её за затылок. — Она подцепила дракона в библиотеке? — ответила она тихим голосом, и со вздохом обняла его. Он замер.

— И что ТЕПЕРЬ?! — он отпустил Аврору и снова принялся расхаживать по комнате. Это было грубо. И унизительно.

— Ух ты, да ты и впрямь самодовольный ублюдок. — Сказала Аврора, и даже если её голос звучал так же по-девичья, как всегда, она всё равно почувствовала себя лучше. — Неудивительно, что Белль предпочла тебе дракона. 

Аврора поправила накидку. Адам был сексуален, но на самом деле никто не был достаточно сексуален, чтобы вести себя так мерзко.

Адам остановился и снова с интересом посмотрел на Аврору. Похоже, ему нравился сарказм. Что ж.

— О, Аврора. Не будь такой. — Замурлыкал Адам и обнял её за талию. Этот человек действительно подходил ей.

— Ну, тебе повезло, что ты снова выглядишь прилично, однако твои манеры не помогут тебе с дамами. — Заявила Аврора, стараясь выглядеть так же высокомерно, как и он. Казалось, это его заводит. Подшучивание как прелюдия. Авроре это не нравилось, но что-то внутри неё, какой-то внутренний голос настойчиво требовал, чтобы её ударили о книжную полку. А нам стоит прислушиваться к своим внутренним голосами, верно? Так какого чёрта.

— Ты в этом уверена? — прорычал Адам. Его глаза стали дикими. Аврора таяла в его объятиях, которые казалось, стали больше и темнее.

— Такие люди как ты — собаки. Все лают, но не кусаются. — Осмелела Аврора. Боже как приятно было дразнить его. Трудно было чувствовать себя такой же умной, ведя нормальный, а не язвительный разговор. Люди склонны интерпретировать вещи самым скучным, буквальном, приличным образом, если только не были злы. Аврора обычно не была такой. Бестактной, возможно. По крайней мере, так говорил Филипп.

Адам предсказуемо, но всё же пылко прижал её к полке и грубо провел ладонью по шелковистой ткани её платья. Потом он укусил Аврору за шею, и девушка слегка застонала.

— Хорошенькая маленькая принцесса. Снаружи красивые платья, косы и взмахи ресниц, но под ними ты грязная маленькая шлюха, не так ли? — прошептал Адам ей на ухо, задирая юбку и яростно просовывая руку между её ног. Она уже промокла насквозь.

— Вовсе нет! — она слабо запротестовала, но этот человек действительно знал, как сделать ей приятно.

— Да? Ты пришла сюда не для того чтобы трахаться прижатой к стене? Ты не подумала: «Зверь и Белль расстались, это мой шанс встать на колени и полировать его член пока из глаз не потекут слёзы»?

Ох. Что ж. Это было не совсем то, что она себе представляла. Но…

— Этот твой Прекрасный Принц, наверное, трахал тебя с выключенным светом и спрашивал, не больно ли тебе, когда брал тебя в миссионерской позе. Разве ты не сходила с ума от скуки?

Но как Адам узнал об этом? Неужели Филипп на самом деле ходит и говорит о своей э-э… любви? Ну, часть «я сделал тебе больно» действительно была немного смешной. Он даже не приблизился к этому за те пять минут, на которые его обычно хватало.

— Это абсолютно не твоё дело. Как грубо. — Сказала она, но при этом схватила его за задницу, что вероятно уменьшило эффект. Адам закрыл ей рот рукой, влажной от её соков, и шикнул на неё. Затем он засунул два пальца ей в рот, а два в вагину. К этому времени Аврора уже совсем потеряла дар речи. Он остановился, и у неё вырвался разочарованный возглас.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал, извращенная отчаянная шлюха? — он ухмыльнулся и сжал её волосы, которые уже были растрёпанны.

— Н-н… нет.

Он перестал прикасаться к ней.

— Да. Боже, да. Делай со мной, что хочешь. Пожалуйста, — умоляла она. Быть хладнокровной было слишком тяжело. Она сможет успокоиться и позже.

— На колени.

Аврора повиновалась. Адам расстегнул ремень и, вытащив его, надел на шею Авроры и слегка натянул. Это было не больно, но унизительно. В захватывающем смысле. Аврора открыла рот, чтобы вздохнуть, но тут почувствовала, как большая рука потянула её за волосы и внезапно оказалась лицом к лицу с очень твёрдым, очень красным членом.

— А теперь оближи его как леденец, принцесса. Ты знаешь что делать.

Аврора начала небрежно лизать его как конфету, и это было восхитительно, оттого что было запретно. Быть принцессой, на самом деле означало притворяться веселой, но сейчас она не притворялась, это действительно было волнующе.

Адам хмыкнул. Он грубо толкнулся в её в рот и глубже, в горло, пока она не начала кашлять. Её макияж потёк, размазанный слюной и слезами.  
Адам застонал, и она почувствовала, как её рот наполнился солёным на вкус клеем. Это было ужасно. Адам вынул член из её рта и опустился на колени рядом с ней. Он положил руку поверх её рта и зажал ей нос. Она проглотила немного, но не всё. Он усмехнулся. Затем он натянул штаны.

— Ты ведь не оставишь меня вот так, правда? — спросила Аврора, выплевывая остатки спермы изо рта.

Адам усмехнулся и погладил её по лицу.

— Нет. Сиди здесь спермосборник. Ты можешь кончить разок, пока я буду шлёпать тебя по заднице. Тебе бы это понравилось, любимая?

Аврора была так смущена. Он был таким… милым. Но он называл её «спермосборник», чем бы это ни было, она могла только догадываться, и он хотел отшлёпать её. Это было не так, как происходило в книгах, когда красивый плохой мальчик, наконец, целовал принцессу. Он хоть поцеловал её? Боже. Они даже не поцеловались.

— Ты не поцелуешь меня, Адам? — спросила она его немного отчаянно. И, вот чудеса, он это сделал. Это был медленный, небрежным, плавящий мозг поцелуй.

— Ты на вкус как девка, которая любит отсосать. — Сказал он ей, хихикнув. Он хихикнул! У её уха. Аврора перевела дыхание. Ей больше не хотелось, чтобы её шлепали. Или мастурбировать. Ей хотелось объятий и горячего какао. Но, как ни странно, она не чувствовала себя неудовлетворённой. Похоже, он это понимал.

Они свернулись калачиком в шезлонге, и это было даже лучше, чем первоначальная фантазия Авроры. Она рассмеялась ему в плечо.

— Леденец на палочке! Ну, в самом деле! Ты только что разрушил мое детство.

Он посмотрел на неё и ухмыльнулся.

— Подожди ЭТО то, что тебя беспокоило?! Это разрушило твоё детство?

— Ну, нет, это была злая фея, которую разозлили мои родители, потому что они не потрудились купить тарелки побольше перед вечеринкой. — Она закатила глаза.

— Знаешь что, Аврора, ты мне очень нравишься. Я думаю, что заставлю тебя прийти позже. Потому что ты была такой хорошей маленькой принцессой.

— Я думаю, да. Мне бы этого хотелось. Но насчёт этой хорошей маленькой принцессы… — она нахмурилась.

— Что?

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты называл меня «спермосборник».


	3. Зверь внутри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адам должен усвоить урок.  
> Белль тоже должна, но кто же ей скажет?  
> Ей всё сойдёт с рук, потому что она Красавица.  
> И потому что в этой истории все возбуждены друг другом. А Юджин топит конфликт в чае, потому что он просто такой дракон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это в основном разговоры об отношениях. Осторожно, тут сюжет! Но если ты пришёл сюда только ради порно, пропусти, наверное. Ты варвар.

Белль сидела на диване у Юджина и читала роман немецкого дракона по имени «Хильдегунст фон Мифенметц» автора куда более популярного среди людей, чем у драконов. Она сосредоточенно высунула кончик языка, а её чай, холодный и забытый стоял на подлокотнике таким образом, что Юджин занервничал. Он забрал чашку.

— Эй! Я всё ещё пью это! — солгала Белль.

В дверь постучали.

Юджин хотел было открыть дверь, но Белль удержала его, указывая на то, что не одета.  
Юджин закатил глаза. Люди и их странные обычаи. Он подождал, пока она не станет «приличной».

Потом открыл дверь. Странно пахнущий человек-мужчина стоял перед ним, сверкая глазами.

— Привет. Чем я могу вам помочь? — спросил Юджин, вежливость, как всегда, была его первым порывом, даже когда он не хотел быть милым с кем-то.

— Белль! — закричал мужчина. Какой грубый человек. И от него исходил волчий запах. Как странно.

— Адам. Привет. — Ответила она. — Не хочешь ли чаю?

Мужчина казалось, был поражён этим безобидным вопросом.

— Нет, я не хочу чаю. Я хочу знать что, чёрт возьми, происходит. — Потребовал он ответа. Ну, значит это ещё один титулованный ведьмин сын.

— Ну а на что это похоже? — спросила Белль, весело глядя поверх очков.

— Похоже, ты бросила меня ради грёбаного дракона, Белль. Кроме того, ты выглядишь просто ужасно. Что это за синяки? Что эта скотина с тобой сделал?

— Я прямо перед тобой, знаешь ли. — Фыркнул Юджин.

Белль ущипнула себя за переносицу.

— О, Адам, пожалуйста, не прикидывайся дурачком. Ты же знаешь, как выглядят синяки после секса. Или ты думал, что я стала ванилькой, после того как мы перестали быть парой?

Ну да, именно так он и думал. Он мог бы представить себе Белль живущей тихой жизнью, возможно с несколькими кошками. И он предпочитал свою фантазию тому, чем Белль занималась на самом деле.

— А разве ты сейчас не с Авророй? Я думаю, что тебе не стоит лезть не в своё дело. — Продолжала она со слегка раздражённым видом.

— Сейчас это неважно. И в любом случае у нас свободные отношения. — Пробормотал он.

— Юджин, это Адам. Адам, Юджин. — Белль вдруг стала выглядеть усталой. Юджин не любил, когда её что-то беспокоило. Ему это совсем не понравилось. А это видимо был её бывший бойфренд. Юджин не умел определять бывших бойфрендов. Он никогда раньше не встречал ни одного из них.

— Привет Адам. Ты мне не нравишься. Ты расстроил мою женщину-человека. — Сказал Юджин и прищурился. Обычно он называл её «Белль» но человеку-мужчине не обязательно было это знать, лучше заставить его думать, что он был территориальным собственником.

Глаза Адама пожелтели, и он начал рычать.  
Оу. Юджин и не подозревал, что человек-мужчина способен на такое.

— Не могли бы вы оба прекратить это? — спросила Белль своим властным голосом.

Юджину нравилось, когда она так говорила. Ему захотелось обвиться вокруг неё хвостом и делать всё, что она захочет. Что обычно подразумевало большое количество секса. Адам непроизвольно сжался. «Интересно» подумал про себя Юджин.

— А теперь поцелуйтесь и помиритесь, мальчики. — Велела она.

— Ну, я бы хотел, но у него даже губ нет, так что я не могу, — саркастически ответил Адам.

— Мы справимся. — Самодовольно ответил Юджин. Грудь Адама снова вздулась от гнева.

— Вниз, мальчик. — Успокоила его Белль. — Итак, Юджин, что ты думаешь о людях, и о нелюдях? Ты пробовал когда-нибудь такого?

— Не смеши меня, я не ем тех, кто говорит… О! Ты имеешь в виду сексуально!

Ха. Возможно, ему следовало сказать ей, что до её появления он встречался только с драконицами. Это было неловко. На самом деле он никогда особенно не задумывался о своей сексуальности, он никогда не встречал дракона, который преследовал бы его, и сам он был не из тех, кто подходит к кому-то и предлагает такое. Вообще-то он был немного застенчив. Но драконицы в его прошлом были очень настойчивы, так что ему даже не приходилось планировать такие вещи. И Белль тоже была не совсем желторотой. И что такое нелюдь? Сколько там у них полов?

Юджин всё ещё стоял на месте, пытаясь придумать ответ, но Белль уже правильно истолковала его как «нет, но дай мне подумать». Он подошёл к своему столу и сделал заметку с надписью «исследование человеческого гендера».

— Адам ты ведь не говорил Авроре, что она у тебя не единственная верно? Потому что, по умолчанию, для таких принцесс как она, скорее всего брак и трах предполагают верность.

Юджин моргнул.

— Подожди. Это ведь и наша «настройка по умолчанию» верно? Мы не встречаемся с другими людьми? — спросил он, чувствуя себя немного уязвимым.

— Конечно, нет, глупый дракон я бы поговорила с тобой об этом. — Белль чмокнула его в морду. — Кроме того, мы практически живём вместе с тех пор как встретились, когда я вообще могла бы увидеть других людей?

— Прошла неделя! — ахнул Адам.

Юджин немного обиделся на него.

— И что из этого? — спросил он с усмешкой. После того как Белль проводила его домой, они были очень заняты сексом, едой, сном и чтением, и Юджину не хотелось встречаться с другими людьми, даже в буквальном смысле этих слов.

— Ты изолируешь её, чтобы она не поняла какое ты чудовище, ведь ей не с чем сравнивать! — обвинил его Адам.

— Чья бы корова мычала. — Мерзко рассмеялась Белль.

Юджину стало немного не по себе. Белль ни разу не пыталась уехать ни за чем кроме покупок. Он ведь не изолировал ее, правда? Однажды она даже навестила своего отца и принесла ему смешное количество козьего молока, и всякое разное. Как вообще люди воспринимают время? Какова была продолжительность их жизни? Вероятно, ему следует узнать о таких вещах. Он подошел к своему столу и написал записку: «исследование человеческого времени». Затем, сидя на своём диване, он наблюдал схватку Белль и Адама.

— Ты захватил в плен моего отца, фактически похитил меня, а теперь пришёл сюда, чтобы оскорблять моего дракона! — закричала Белль. Её дракон. Юджину нравилось, когда она называла его так. Она сказала, что хочет надеть на него кожаный ошейник. Ему очень, очень нравилась эта женщина-человек. Он собирался оставить её себе. Белль тоже получит ошейник, решил он.

— Ну, тогда я был Зверем, и тебе это нравилось, Белль.

— Мне нравилось, что мы можем поговорить о литературе, потому что все жители деревни были почти неграмотны. Но заниматься одной и той же странной чепухой, это не то на чём можно строить отношения. — Вздохнула она.

Теперь это было больно. На чём же тогда строились их отношения? Юджину очень хотелось узнать это сейчас.

— Тогда что же нужно? — спросил Адам явно смущённый не меньше Юджина.

— Взаимное уважение! Любовь. Человеческие ценности и тому подобное. — Фыркнула Белль.

— Я… Уважаю тебя Белль. Это правда. Я очень тебя уважаю. — Сказал Адам с лёгкой паникой в голосе.

— В таком случае, это не совсем взаимно. — Сказала Белль.

Ух. Это было жестоко. Человек-мужчина выглядел шокированным.

— Что… что же я сделал? Почему ты меня не любишь? А ты вообще когда-нибудь любила меня?

— Давай посмотрим. Ты обращаешься со своими слугами как с дерьмом. Как только у них появилась возможность, они оставили тебя одного в твоём помпезном замке. Ты несносный. Ты никогда ничего не делал по дому. Ты закатываешь истерику всякий раз, когда не получаешь желаемого как ребёнок. Ты трахался со случайными людьми в библиотеке, которая должна была стать нашим святилищем. Ты накричал на моего отца. А ещё ты тщеславен как павлин. Повзрослей.

Вау. Белль действительно была довольно страшной, если ты видел её злую сторону. Это было сексуально и пугающе. Юджин обернул вокруг себя хвост. Ему захотелось взять попкорн. Адам выглядел совершенно раздавленным.

— Ну, ты тоже не маленькая мисс совершенство. — Он шмыгнул носом. — Ты выхолостила меня своими придирками. И ты носишь мужскую одежду. И… и ты трахнулась с драконом просто назло мне.

Юджину эта мысль не понравилась. Она ведь не могла так сделать, не так ли? Он посмотрел на Белль, ища поддержки. Она подошла к нему и взяла за лапу.

— Разумеется, нет Адам. Я трахаюсь с Юджином, потому что он мне нравится. А ещё он красивый, вежливый, и умный. И делает самый лучший чай. — Сказала она ласково. Адам был близок к тому, чтобы зарыдать. Теперь Юджину стало как-то не по себе. Может быть, ещё немного чая поможет. Юджин снова зажёг огонь под чайником.

— Юджин также хорош в вопросах доверия. В то время как ты… что ж.

Теперь Адам выглядел таким обиженным, что даже Белль не могла это игнорировать.

— Ух ты, Белль. Это низко. Я же не делал ничего такого, чего бы ты не хотела.

— Да, конечно. Если ты не можешь придумать другого стоп-слова то «нет» — это как раз одно из них.

— Ну, девушка должна говорить «нет». Чтобы не казаться лёгкой добычей. — Снисходительно посмотрел на неё Адам.

— Нужно. Получить. Разрешение. — Прорычала Белль.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что мистер Дракон занимается с тобой нежной любовью и никогда ничего не делает, не спросив сначала всё ли в порядке? — сказал Адам, многозначительно глядя на синяки Белль.

— Мы с самого начала решили, что он собирается сотворить со мной невыразимые ужасы, и мне это понравилось. И после этого с моей стороны не было ничего кроме «да». Но Юджин всё равно позаботился о том, чтобы я могла отказаться в любой момент.

Теперь, когда Юджин задумался об этом, это казалось правдой. Он бы отпустил её в любой момент. И когда Белль пила его кровь и засовывала кулак ему в дырку, она всегда говорила что-нибудь вроде: «ты сможешь это взять маленькая сучка?» — И такие вещи, которые технически квалифицируются, как способ спросить, не хочет ли он остановиться. И это было правильно, потому что отношения «большой дракон занимающийся сексом с крошечным хрупким человеком» требуют много общения.

— Мне очень жаль Белль. Ты дала мне много поводов для размышлений. Пожалуй, я пойду домой. — Сказал Адам слегка подавленно.  
Белль посмотрела на него с жалостью.

— Сначала выпей чаю. — Сказал Юджин. Он только что приготовил «Дарджилинг».

— Да останься ненадолго. Я знаю, что была немного резка. — Успокаивающе сказала Белль.  
Адам сел на большой диван и попытался принять спокойную позу. Чай помог.

— Мило. Это гоблинское молоко Белль?

Юджин протянул ему ложку.

— Да, Адам, это молоко гоблинов. И было бы весьма неплохо, если бы ты признал моё существование, поскольку это мой дом, а ты до сих пор не сказал мне ни единого слова. — Ответил Юджин. Неотесанный человечишка.  
Адам впервые взглянул на него как будто только что заметил. Белль усмехнулась.

— О, ты должен знать, что Адам замечает людей только тогда, когда они проявляют признаки того, что он признаёт «интересной» личностью. А именно, агрессию. И он просто игнорирует или принижает любого, кто не вписывается в его определение интересного.

— Разумеется. Если кто-то не может противостоять мне, он не стоит моего времени. — Пожал плечами Адам и продолжил пить свой чай.

— Аррр! Ты меня так расстраиваешь! И тщеславный! И высокомерный! — сказала Белль и прислонилась к Юджину.

Дракон ничего не сказал, но подумал о том, что Белль довольно неприлично подошла к нему в библиотеке. И как грубо она обошлась с Авророй. Горшок, чайник… Юджин обхватил Белль крылом.

— Успокойся дорогая. Почему бы тебе не выпить чаю, а я помассирую тебе спину. — Белль наклонилась к нему. Он был таким успокаивающим.

Допив чай, Адам вернулся в свой замок.  
Аврора собиралась прийти на ужин.  
Он подумал о том, что Белль говорила о культуре доверия и настройках по умолчанию. Возможно, в этом есть доля истины. И да, он не любил подлизываться. Как бы там ни было.

Он посмотрел на брошенный экипаж, который был непригоден для использования, потому что он распугал практически всех слуг, хотя и предложил им медицинскую страховку. Что ж, может быть, ему не следует кричать на людей, которым платят за вежливое отношение.

И не намекала ли Белль, между слов, на возможность секса втроём? Он не был в этом уверен. Он никогда раньше не был с драконом и должен был признать, что Юджин довольно красив. Ему действительно нужно было поговорить об отношениях с Авророй.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! Я совсем не в восторге от того, что ты будешь заниматься сексом втроём, со своей бывшей и драконом, когда это даже не имеет отношения ко мне! — взвизгнула Аврора. Вау. Эта девушка действительно была крикуньей. Впрочем, это звучало не так уж плохо. Это звучало так, как будто она была открыта для этой идеи, заинтересована в ней. Неужели Аврору влечет к Белль? Потому что это было бы забавно увидеть. Хорошо, что он спросил, прежде чем просто пойти на это.

— Мне очень жаль, Аврора. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Тебе нельзя заниматься сексом без меня, понял? — сказала она, фыркнув, и прищурилась, глядя на него. Это выглядело очень мило. Она пытается быть угрожающей.

— Э-э да, любовь моя. — Ну, она не сказала: «никакого секса ни с кем другим, никогда». Это больше походило на то, что принцесса хотела поэкспериментировать. О нет, он опять это делает. Ищет лазейки. Не спрашивая согласия. Сейчас он хотел добиться большего. — Аврора, пожалуйста, скажи мне, если тебе не нравится, как я поступаю. Я знаю, что часто делаю или предлагаю вещи, которые мы на самом деле не обсуждали.

Аврора сидела в молчаливом раздумье. Через некоторое время она снова заговорила мягким голосом:

— Адам мне нравится, когда ты раздвигаешь мои границы и указываешь что мне делать. Мне нравится, когда меня убеждают и забавно когда мной манипулируют в таких вещах, в которых консервативная часть меня никогда бы не призналась. Но иногда я боюсь получить эмоциональную или даже физическую травму, если мы будем так играть. Честно говоря, я не знаю, как сказать о том, где бы я хотела поставить жёсткую границу.

О. На самом деле это был очень хороший ответ. Аврора была очень умной женщиной. Что ж это была разрешимая проблема.

— Тогда давай придумаем безопасное слово. Если вдруг что-то заставит нас чувствовать себя по-настоящему неловко. — Предложил он. Лицо Авроры просветлело.

— О, это очень хорошая идея! Как насчёт «вниз мальчик»?

Это действительно звучало хорошо. Может быть даже слишком хорошо.

— Ну, может быть что-то такое, что обычно не всплывает. Что-то что нельзя спутать ни с чем другим.

— А когда это всплывёт?.. О! — Аврора покраснела. — Тогда как насчет «черники»? Там нет абсолютно никаких возможностей для сексуального контекста.  
…  
— Да это хорошо, — согласился Адам. — Итак, теперь, когда мы выяснили это, как бы отреагировала консервативная принцесса вроде тебя, если бы её спросили, не желает ли она поучаствовать в неких событиях с присутствием других лиц?

Аврора изобразила оскорблённый жест рукой.

— О, как ты смеешь скотина! — ответила она с кокетливой улыбкой.

— Понимаю. Ты очень хитрая маленькая шлюха. Наверное, втайне мечтаешь о том, чтобы внутри тебя был член и одновременно сосать другой, не так ли? Фантазируешь о том, чтобы стать игрушкой для секса? — промурлыкал Адам.

— Никогда! — заявила Аврора и прикусила губу.

Адам сократил расстояние между ними. Он так сильно хотел её сейчас. Настоящий разговор был таким возбуждающим.

В дверь позвонили.

— Чёрт возьми! Кто там ещё? — выругался Адам. Ему это не понравилось. Он решил не обращать внимания. Звонок зазвонил снова потом ещё раз.

— Я открою. — Закатила глаза Аврора.

Накрашенная в три слоя косметики там стояла Рапунцель. О нет.

— Авроооооорааа! Как я рада тебя видеть! — взвизгнула она, поцеловав воздух рядом с её щекой.

— Входи же. Мы как раз ужинали. — Угрюмо улыбнулась Аврора.

Рапунцель была странной. Ещё более странной, чем Белль. Во всём виновато её уединённое воспитание с сумасшедшей похитительницей. Если подумать практически каждая принцесса, которую знала Аврора, была серьёзно травмирована по какой-то глупой причине. У них была только разная степень устойчивости к своим травмам. Но их объединяла солидарность с другими принцессами, какими бы странными они ни были. Но с Рапунцель было трудно находиться рядом. Она никогда не ездила в экипаже из-за сильной клаустрофобии. Её голова была чисто выбрита, и она напрягалась рядом с людьми, у которых были очень длинные распущенные волосы. Она даже не могла спокойно взглянуть на Белль. Подружка Рапунцель Мулан не возражала против короткой стрижки, она привыкла к подобному со времён войны с гуннами.

Стриженая голова Рапунцель плохо сочеталась с платьями в рюшках, которые она предпочитала, а её жизнерадостный характер входил в противоречие с её комплексами. Белоснежка с ней хорошо ладила, она привыкла к странным людям, после того как провела большую часть своих подростковых лет с семью социально дикими карликами.

— О, я не хочу навязываться. Я просто хотела лично пригласить Адама и тебя на мой бал. Видите ли, мы с Мулан связываем себя узами брака. — Она просияла, глядя на Аврору, и продемонстрировала своё неброское золотое кольцо. Затем она немедленно попрощалась и выбежала из комнаты. Адам помахал рукой.

— Это был короткий визит. Какая жалость. Мне так нравится её общество, — сказал он Авроре. — Однако, на чём мы остановились?

Он притянул Аврору ближе.


	4. Как помочь товарищам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Короткая глава о Белль. В основном её разглагольствования и вожделение к Юджину. Затем появляется Красная Шапочка и подталкивает её к политической активности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе Белль и Красная Шапочка в основном проявляют себя в качестве студенток университета социальных наук.

Белль писала статью для местной газеты о театральной пьесе, которую написал и поставил в городском театре англичанин по имени Шекспир. Ей очень нравилась эта пьеса особенно непристойный юмор.

Её квартира в последнее время была в запущенном состоянии, её комнатные растения почти засохли, но немного крови Юджина в качестве удобрения творило чудеса.  
Хорошо было вернуться домой. Хотя быть с Юджином двадцать-четыре-на-семь было её любимым времяпрепровождением. И чай у него был лучше. А от его массажа спины хотелось замурлыкать. И его блестящая чешуя была такой тёплой.

Хотя, ей действительно следовало бы приложить больше усилий к работе и дружбе. Она не очень хорошо ладила с людьми. Её лучшей подругой была Красная Шапочка, но она была оборотнем, так что технически не была человеком. Поддерживать дружеские отношения было трудно. Просмотрев свою корреспонденцию, Белль теперь должна была решить, хочет ли она пойти на бал по случаю помолвки Рапунцель и Мулан. Практически все остальные приглашённые вероятно будут придворными либо солдатами. И ей действительно нечего было надеть. Что же, жёлтое платье, которое подарил ей Адам, вероятно, подойдёт. Когда-то его слуги были ей хорошими друзьями, но все они переехали в город, чтобы найти работу у менее непредсказуемого работодателя. Мисс Поттс тоже готовила потрясающий чай. И она была такой милой старушкой.

Белль читала новости. Судя по всему, революционная активность в Париже началась после попытки сожжения ведьм возле Собора Парижской Богоматери. Белль была полностью "за." Мир был полон несправедливости и самодовольных аристократов, которые чувствовали себя центром вселенной.  
Сама Белль иногда чувствовала себя лицемеркой. На самом деле ей не нужно было много работать, так как отец купил ей квартиру и время от времени она писала статьи, которые легко оплачивали её ежедневные расходы. Кроме того, Юджин был действительно хорошим поваром, и его хрупкие стеклянные фигурки продавались достаточно успешно, чтобы заплатить за всё, что он не мог получить от своего овощеводства, коз и домашней птицы. И у неё могла бы быть вся эта аристократическая чепуха, если бы она не оставила Адама. Он просто принимал это как должное, слуги были для него как фоновый шум. И он имел на это право. Он хотел, чтобы его любили со всеми его недостатками, вместо того чтобы работать над ними. И вся его нервозность! Какова же была его история на самом деле? «Хнык-хнык меня превратили в красивого зверя за то, что я был жестоким самодовольным ублюдкоми у меня всё ещё были все мои люди, и книги, потому что даже злая на меня ведьма считала, что я имею на них право». Попробовал бы ежедневно подвергаться сексуальным домогательствам со стороны каждого болвана в деревне и заботиться о себе в детстве, потому что это слишком тяжело для твоего невротического отца. Нет причин быть засранцем для тех, кто зависит от тебя.

Юджин всегда был вежлив со всеми. Ну не во время секса, но это было бы ужасно скучно в любом случае. Это было очень мило. Он был таким воспитанным драконом. И от него пахло домом. У нее всё ещё оставалось несколько синяков с прошлого раза, когда они играли грубо. Юджин лизал ей спину и проник в неё сзади своим длинным языком. Такая утонченность. А потом он осторожно и медленно дюйм за дюймом вернул на его место кончик хвоста. Она всё ещё содрогалась, вспоминая об этом. Она действительно хотела попробовать каково это будет, если он проникнет в неё сзади своим членом, но он был пугающе большим. Может быть, ей нужно немного потренироваться. У Юджина не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы принять весь её кулак. Ему это так понравилось, что он чуть не поджёг весь дом, когда она сделала это в первый раз. Это было своего рода табу в Драконьем обществе, как и в человеческом. Ты не должен был так поступать с другими драконами. У Юджина до сих пор оставалась некоторая неуверенность в себе после издевательств в школе, прежде чем он стал таким возмутительно красивым. Половое созревание дракона наступило относительно поздно. А Юджину было чуть за тридцать, довольно молодой возраст для Дракона. Он был худощав и чёрен, как смоль, его глаза были серыми и мягкими, и светились, когда он сердился или выходил из себя. Его крылья, которыми он пользовался нечасто, были сильными и здоровыми. Белль вздохнула. Кто-то постучал в её дверь. Она открыла. Это была Красная Шапочка.

— Привет, Белль. Боже, до тебя так трудно дозвониться.

— Привет, Руби. Рада тебя видеть.

— Послушай, это не светский визит. Ты слышала о том, что происходит в Париже? — Руби теребила свою нижнюю губу.

— Ты можешь сказать «восстание», Руби, мы в моей квартире. — Закатила глаза Белль.

— Да мой… э-э… друг, Ремус, состоит в сопротивлении.

Белль пошевелила бровями. Руби покраснела.

— Мы познакомились через сеть «оборотни-помогают-оборотням» помнишь?

Белль смутно помнила, что Руби была очень политизирована по поводу активности оборотней, и видела множество листовок.

— Это из-за него? Ему нужна помощь? — хотела знать Белль.

— Нет, он остановился у меня. Но он привёз сюда французских беженцев. Женщину и двоих мужчин. Они прекрасные люди Белль. Люди. Эсмеральда даже не ведьма, а они всё же пытались сжечь её, эти жестокие ужасные люди! И им нужно где-то остановиться.

Руби уже расхаживала взад-вперёд. Что ж, теперь Белль поняла, к чему она клонит. Жить впятером в её маленьком коттедже было бы слишком тесно. Особенно со всей этой политической активностью, митингами и тому подобным. Это не должно быть проблемой. Юджин всё равно попросил её переехать. Что ж, это был прекрасный день тишины и покоя. Это было хорошо, пока так могло продолжаться.

— Они могут занять мою квартиру. Я всё равно почти всё время живу в пещере Юджина, поэтому до меня так трудно добраться.

Красная Шапочка выглядела очень довольной.

— О, большое тебе спасибо! Это просто до тех пор пока они не найдут себе занятие, и так далее.

— Расскажи мне о них! Что это за люди? Что они делают?

— Ну, Эсмеральда — экзотическая танцовщица. Квазимодо делает кукол и марионеток. А Феб — солдат. Они — триада. Как правило, приятная компания, если не выясняют отношения с довольно замкнутым оборотнем, который всё ещё не нашёл мира с самим собой.

Ага. Значит, Руби всё ещё пыталась залезть в штаны Ремуса. «Квазимодо»? Какое скверное имя для ребёнка. Что же это за родители такие? Белль покачала головой. Она должна представить его Юджину. Его фигурки были достаточно близки к куклам. И возможно Мулан сможет нанять этого солдата в своё агентство телохранителей. У Эсмеральды не возникло бы никаких проблем с поиском работы, в деревне не было экзотических танцовщиц.

— Я с нетерпением жду встречи с ними. И не волнуйся из-за всей этой истории с Ремусом. В конце концов, он заметит, насколько ты великолепна.

— Ты настоящая, Белль. Надеюсь, ты права. И я надеюсь, что скоро встречу твоего парня, Юджина. Ты мне говорила, чем он занимается? Я забыла.

— Он фермер и делает стеклянные фигурки на продажу. И он ученый.

— Похоже, он как раз по твоей части. К какому виду он принадлежит, если можно так выразиться?

— Он дракон.

— Ух ты, Белль. Даже не гуманоид? Ты полна сюрпризов. Ну, я думаю, ты всё равно не планировала заводить детей в ближайшее время.

Белль пожала плечами. Они могли бы усыновить детёныша или что-то в этом роде, если бы до этого дошло.

— Ты приглашена на бал, который устраивают Мулан и Рапунцель?

— Да, но я отказалась. Я не обедаю с аристократами, когда рабочий класс всё ещё борется с ними. Я так рада, что ты бросила этого избалованного Адама. Он даже не замечал никого, кто не носил бы модной одежды или был бы достаточно красив, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Без обид.

— Я не обижаюсь. Ты называла меня классовой предательницей, когда я наслаждалась его личной библиотекой, хотя признаюсь, это задевало меня. Но насчёт Адама ты ошибаешься. Он замечает людей, как только они перестают казаться ему мокрой подстилкой.

— Как скажешь. Я приведу сюда Эсмеральду Феба и Квазимодо в семь часов вечера.

И она ушла. Вот это вихрь!


	5. Дети жестокого бога

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Представлены Эсмеральда, Феб и Квазимодо, а Гермиона Грейнджер появляется в качестве гостьи, помогая бедным и угнетённым, как она всегда делала, и всегда будет делать.   
> У Квазимодо нулевая самооценка и он социально неуклюж.

Квазимодо настоял на том, чтобы нести багаж за всех. Его было не так уж много. Иногда Квазимодо скучал по чудесному строению Собора Парижской Богоматери. Он вырос в окружении красоты, ценил её, но никогда не был её частью. В глубине души он знал что Фролло — ужасный человек, но он не был полностью неправ в том, что мир был жестоким и уродливым местом. Париж был грязным и вонючим, повсюду раздавались громкие беспорядочные звуки, и весь город превратился в гигантскую строительную площадку. Единственными красавцами, которых он видел, были Эсмеральда и Феб. Как они вообще могли смотреть на него, было выше его понимания. И не то чтобы он был уродлив внешне, но красив изнутри. Нет, он был уродлив и внутри, и снаружи. Однажды он предал их в приступе ревности. И они всё ещё любили его. Феб и Эсмеральда целовали и обнимали его каждую ночь после побега. Все маленькие укромные ласки были вполне сносны. И всё же он чувствовал, как Эсмеральда ласкает его как любимого щенка, но с пламенным желанием прикасается к Фебу. И он знал, что не может надеяться на подобное. Но Феб иногда смотрел на его тело с нескрываемым вожделением.  
Хотя это было похоже на удовольствие с чувством вины. Если Бог хотел чтобы он наслаждался чудесами любовных утех, то почему он придал Квазимодо такую ужасную форму? В нём не было ни симметрии, ни гладкости. Он не был создан для любви. Так сказал Фролло. Он даже не был достаточно хорош, чтобы прикасаться к самому себе, мечтая о красоте других.

Вошёл Феб и нарушил его размышления.

— Привет Модо. Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна моя помощь с багажом?

Квазимодо кивнул.

— Я всё равно не знаю, куда применить свою мускулатуру, ведь я не могу здесь лазить, — вздохнул он.

Глаза Феба потемнели.

— У меня есть кое-какие идеи, — прошептал он и ухмыльнулся ему. Квазимодо почувствовал его взгляд и намерения Феба. Ему очень хотелось позволить себе возбудиться, но он не мог: в горле у него горело угасающее пламя, в глаза попадал дым, и он зарылся своей большой головой в потрёпанную одежду Феба. Феб успокаивающе погладил его по спине.

— Не плачь, любимый. Скоро мы будем далеко отсюда, в милой деревушке, где сможем гулять при ясном свете дня. Место, где все люди и существа живут рядом друг с другом в мире. Ты когда-нибудь видел грифона? Они великолепны.

Квазимодо держался за него, как за единственную твёрдую скалу в море неуверенности и сомнений. До ведьмы, которая поможет им добраться до убежища, был день пути. Некая Гермиона Грейнджер, англичанка.  
Вошла Эсмеральда и присоединилась к их объятиям. Ведьмы и похотливые мысли. Он жил в грехе. Но, может быть, Феб и Эсмеральда не достойны вечного проклятия. Он даже не знал, как можно доверять загробной жизни, предоставленной жестоким Богом, который говорил с ним голосом Фролло, чтобы сказать ему, что он недостаточно хорош. Легче верить в Бога, когда находишься рядом с небом окруженным витражами, где музыка хора сопровождает восход солнца.

Подобно фантомной боли, он всё ещё просыпался, чтобы позвонить в колокола в сумерках и возвращался к беспокойному сну и кошмарам адского огня.

— Модо, конечно, немного королева драмы, а? — тихо спросил Феб у Эсмеральды.

— А чего ты ожидал? Его вырастил Фролло, — ответила она, привязывая свой узелок к ослу.

— Ну, Фролло — это самое мелодраматическое дерьмо, которое когда-либо ходило по этой земле.

— Да он настоящий ханжа с огромным самомнением, — вздохнула Эсмеральда.

— Он иллюстрация в словаре рядом с «подавленными сексуальными потребностями» и лучший контраргумент безбрачию.

— Кошмар, от которого я просыпаюсь с криком, когда лежу рядом с тобой, — вступил в разговор Квазимодо, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Эсмеральда съежилась.

— Прости, Модо, — пробормотала она.

— Нет, я пошутил! Думаю, что у меня это не очень хорошо получается, — объяснил Квазимодо.

Эсмеральда взвалила на плечо свою козу.  
Поездка прошла без происшествий, и ведьма была очень вежлива. Не совсем то, что он ожидал после того, чему его воспитывали. Не пугающая колдунья, скорее учёная. Она заставила их всех взяться за руки, и они понесли все свои пожитки (и недовольную блеющую козу) с собой. А потом они почувствовали странное ощущение прыжка и оказались совсем в другом месте. Это было колдовство.

Гермиона улыбнулась, им коза была крайне дезориентирована, люди тоже.

— К такому способу передвижения нужно привыкнуть. Но важно то, что теперь вы в безопасности. Ремус и Руби покажут вам дорогу, и мы скоро снова увидимся. Удачи вам! — а потом с громким хлопком деловитая ведьма исчезла.

Квазимодо подумал, не будет ли у неё неприятностей с Фролло. Настоящая ведьма, которую нужно сжечь. Но если она могла просто исчезнуть по своему желанию, он, вероятно, даже не смог бы добраться до неё. Он попытался представить девушку в вечном адском проклятии, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Ты в порядке, дорогой? Ты выглядишь немного обеспокоенным. — Погладила его по спине Эсмеральда.

Он застенчиво улыбнулся ей. Её волосы цвета воронова крыла нимбом обрамляли лицо, а смуглая кожа всё ещё напоминала о летних днях. Она поцеловала его в лоб, и он почувствовал прилив благодарности.

Ещё издали он увидел силуэты Красной Шапочки и Ремуса, с которыми они уже встречались в Париже. Они шли рядом, их длинные тени соприкасались в лучах осеннего солнца, хотя сами они пока не осмеливались этого делать.

— Здравствуйте, друзья! — крикнул Феб, как всегда весёлый, даже в самых тяжёлых ситуациях.

— Привет, товарищи! — С усмешкой ответила Руби. Ремус помахал рукой.

Коза спряталась за спину Эсмеральды. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к оборотням и слегка паниковала, когда они оказывались поблизости.  
Ремус и Руби пошли рядом, показывая дорогу, болтая о пустяках и обмениваясь любезностями со всеми присутствующими. Это было приятно, но Квазимодо чувствовал усталость и страстно желал лечь рядом с Фебом и Эсмеральдой, обнять их и отдохнуть.

Он вспомнил, как Феб смотрел на него, всё ещё представляя себе осуждающий тон Фролло, говорящий ему, какой он жалкий и неестественный, и что он никогда не должен хотеть, чтобы Феб любил или трогал его.

Но желание в его глазах воспламенило его сердце. Он хотел дать ему всё, всё, чем он был и он хотел красавчика и красоту. Иногда так сильно, что это причиняло боль. Иметь его и её. Быть красивым. Он и сам не знал, чего хочет.

Феб коснулся его руки.

— Эй, Модо, я с нетерпением жду возможности снова спать в настоящей кровати, — сказал он и слегка пошевелил бровями. Квазимодо покраснел.

Его рука, вероятно, была липкой, но Феб, казалось, не возражал. Квазимодо вспомнил, как он смотрел, как Феб занимается любовью с Эсмеральдой. Как его руки обхватили её полные груди, как она откинула голову назад в экстазе, оседлав его атлетическое тело в бледном лунном свете. Он хотел заморозить время и смотреть на их тела вечно, стать частью того мгновения, когда Феб потянулся к его руке, и встретился с ним взглядом, всё ещё погруженный в Эсмеральду.

Когда они добрались до места, которое должно было на некоторое время стать их домом, Квазимодо почувствовал странное облегчение. У него была крыша над головой, кухня, где можно было готовить, кровать в которой можно было спать, и он так скучал по этому. Дверь открыла девушка с волосами такими же длинными, как у Эсмеральды, но светлее. У неё была бледная кожа и очки на глазах. На ней были брюки.

— Здравствуйте, я Белль заходите, заходите. — Она открыла им дверь и поцеловала Руби в щёку.

Квартира у неё была миленькая. Там были большие окна с открытыми ставнями несколько растений множество книг и пергаментов. Пахло жареной курицей. На столе стояло вино.

— Ух ты, — прошептала Эсмеральда. После того времени, что они провели в бегах, это место казалось маленьким раем. — А что мне делать с моей козой? — спросила она, внезапно немного смутившись.

— Вы, конечно, можете оставить её здесь, но я могу отвезти её и на ферму Юджина, — предложила Белль.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы она была рядом, она, вероятно, будет счастливее с другими козами. Но смогу ли я навещать её время от времени? — спросила Эсмеральда и почесала козу за проколотым ухом.

— Конечно! Пожалуйста, будьте как дома. Добро пожаловать, всем вам. Юджин говорил мне, что я должна пригласить своих друзей, так что я знаю, что он не будет возражать.

— Он твой муж? — спросила Эсмеральда.

— Нет, мы любовники.

Всё это было так не похоже на то, к чему привык Квазимодо. Они жили в грехе и так легко принимали его. Ремус и Руби даже не спросили о странных отношениях Эсмеральды, Квазимодо и Феба. Никто ни о чём не спрашивал и все были добры друг к другу. Эта деревня казалась слишком хорошей, чтобы быть настоящей.

Феб и Белль говорили о ключах и кроватях, и всё организовывали, в то время как Квазимодо просто погружался в себя. Это было трудное время, и он не смел даже надеяться, что оно закончилось, что они, наконец, смогут спрятаться от Фролло и церкви, что они нашли место, где им не нужно было оглядываться через плечо, где стук копыт не означал страха.

Они ели и пили, и всё было так, как тогда, когда Квазимодо приходилось притворяться, что его куклы настоящие люди, и они пьют с ним чай в его комнате над Парижем. Потом Белль ушла, забрав с собой козу, а Эсмеральда пошла принять ванну. Пока Феб распаковывал вещи, Квазимодо опустился в кресло и почувствовал себя такой же куклой, которую передвигают невидимые руки. Всю свою жизнь он мечтал стать одним из этих людей. И теперь, когда у него были руки чтобы держать их, и губы чтобы целовать, какая-то часть его всё ещё мечтала в башне, разговаривая с горгульями и получая окрики за грех существования.

Фролло охотился за ними всеми, но в мыслях он преследовал только Квазимодо, всё так же шепча ему на ухо, всякий раз, когда тот смотрел на своё тело, всё так же ожидая благодарности и повиновения.

Феб вышел из спальни и опустился на колени перед креслом, касаясь колен Квазимодо, и глядя на него, как золотой щенок.

— Так хорошо быть в безопасности. Там было очень страшно, — прошептал Феб, положив голову на колени Квазимодо.

— Я думал, ты ничего не боишься. Ты всегда такой храбрый. — Сказал Квазимодо.

— Да, но с тобой я не должен быть настороже, не так ли? — Ответил Феб сдавленным голосом.

— Никогда. — Прошептал Квазимодо и погладил его по волосам. Он был так красив. Квазимодо слегка помассировал его затылок. Феб застонал. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Квазимодо с искренней, страстной ранимостью. Это было по-ангельски. И Квазимодо почувствовал, как любовь в глазах Феба пробудила в нём скрытую тоску. Он почувствовал постыдную пульсацию в штанах. Феб тоже заметил это и бросил на него взгляд, в котором читался безмолвный вопрос. Квазимодо слабо кивнул, всё ещё борясь с внутренним голосом который говорил ему, что быть любимым неправильно. Этот момент подхватил его, как лист на ветру. Сильные руки Феба тёрлись о его тело, растворяя чувство вины в блаженстве. Квазимодо издал нечленораздельный звук, который Феб воспринял, как стимул расстегнуть брюки. Он посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, удерживая его взгляд, пока целовал его ствол, который был кривым, но мощным, как и всё остальное в нём. Квазимодо закрыл глаза, которые сейчас почему-то наполнились слезами. Он чувствовал горячий рот Феба, его язык, его руки на нём, обнимающие, сжимающие.

Он услышал тихие стоны и влажные звуки. Робкое облизывание. Потом Феб взял его в рот, и Квазимодо почувствовал себя так, как никогда раньше. Это были небо и земля. Это было мучительно реально, самый резкий контраст с плавучим кукольным отсутствием, которое он ощущал всего несколько мгновений назад. Феб проглотил его до самого корня, и в голове Квазимодо прогремел гром. Он открыл глаза, только чтобы снова закрыть их, ошеломленный греховной красотой головы Феба, подпрыгивающей вверх и вниз в восторженном блаженстве.

Квазимодо запустил руки в волосы Феба и почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то поднимается. Это было невыносимо, это подавляло его. С отвратительным стоном он выстрелил своим напряжением в рот Феба и почувствовал болезненное облегчение. Он начал всхлипывать, темнота, свет и океан сомнений омывали его.

— О, Модо! Что… Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил Феб с испуганным выражением на лице.

Квазимодо хотел ответить, но голос его подвёл. Ему хотелось завыть и спрятаться в тени, как уродливому животному, которым он и был.

— Я не могу, — выдавил он сквозь рыдания. — Феб, я не могу.

— Мне так жаль Модо! О, боже, я не хотел причинить тебе боль, клянусь, я больше не сделаю этого, я не знаю, о чем я думал, о, Модо, пожалуйста, прости меня!

— Нет, нет, я… я не могу этого допустить. Я не могу, потому что недостаточно хорош для тебя. Я урод. Я безобразен. Я — чудовище.

Феб обхватил его руками.

— Нет, Модо. Ты не чудовище. Ты моя любовь, ты мне ровня, ты грациозный и совершенный, — прошептал он ему на ухо.

— Я урод. — Квазимодо сказал горькую правду единственное слово, которое имело значение больше всего. Уродливый. Грязный. Грешный.

— Нет, Модо. Ты совсем другой. Мне было бы всё равно, если бы ты был уродом, но это не так. Ты силён и у тебя самые красивые глаза, и ты двигаешься с изяществом дикой кошки. Твоя кожа гладкая, а улыбка озаряет даже самую тёмную дыру в сточных канавах Парижа.

Квазимодо не мог перестать плакать. Он знал, что это неправда, он знал что он — отвратительная мерзость, но слова Феба были как тёплое одеяло на его душе. Он сжал его в объятиях, которые причинили бы боль более слабому мужчине, но сильное тело Феба могло выдержать это.

— Пойдем спать, Модо, — сказал Феб, и они легли рядом.

Через некоторое время Эсмеральда вышла из ванной, голая, если не считать полотенца, и обняла их обоих.

В ту ночь Квазимодо снились голуби, улетающие в бескрайнее небо.


	6. Чья бы корова мычала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аристократы и военные устраивают бал, приглашаются крестьяне и дракон. Как долго до того как всё "бабахнет"?  
> Что ж, сильно пьяная и больная от любви Красная Шапочка может сделать происходящее интересней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чжу Интай — популярный фольклорный персонаж и я очень рекомендую погуглить её, потому что мне нравятся древние сказки о трансвеститах-гиках и ОМГ СОСЕДЯХ ПО КВАРТИРЕ!

Юджин никогда раньше не бывал на вечеринках, где были только стопроцентные люди. Там не было ни одного кентавра, ни одного единорога, даже вампира. Это были просто люди, и ещё больше людей, занимающихся обычными людскими вещами.

Белль сказала ему, чтобы он не волновался, потому что ей все равно, произведёт он хорошее впечатление или нет, но он действительно не хотел быть живой причудой Белль.

Приедут новые друзья Белль, и он не возражал против этой триады. Эсмеральда была родственной душой, она кое-что знала о козах. А ещё было приятно сидеть с Квазимодо в дружеской тишине и лепить статуэтки и куклы. Иногда они делились инструментами.  
Феб тоже был хорошим собеседником, хотя на вкус Юджина он был чересчур болтлив. Но он видел, что Феб очень любит Квазимодо и Эсмеральду, и потому всегда был желанным гостем.

С тех пор как Юджин познакомился с Белль, он перешёл от холостяцкой жизни, где было мало знакомых и друзей к роскошной светской жизни. Это было приятно. Он наслаждался их тихими вечерами, совместными чтениями на диване, поглощая безумное количество чая, но ему также нравилось принимать гостей.

Однако мысль о том чтобы пойти на бал, где будет много незнакомых людей, немного беспокоила его. Кроме того, Красная Шапочка, сердитая девушка-оборотень, сказала ему, что люди там будут друг друга осуждать и пресмыкаться.  
Он знал, что бывший муж Белль был немного похож на него, но Адам также обладал и некоторыми интригующими качествами. Что-то такое, что заставляло Юджина хотеть проводить с ним больше времени, несмотря на его очевидные недостатки.

Белль стояла перед зеркалом и боролась с лентами на корсаже. На ней было жёлтое платье. Юджин никогда раньше не видел её в платье. Это выглядело странно, немного похоже на торт. Она также надела контактные линзы, крошечные вещи, которые были зачарованы так, чтобы их можно было использовать вместо очков. Её волосы были заплетены в сложную косу. Она выглядела так, будто ей не вполне комфортно.

— Юджин, я думаю, мне нужно переосмыслить этот наряд. Я выгляжу как кекс.

Юджин молча кивнул в знак согласия.

— У меня действительно нет ничего достаточно причудливого для этой вечеринки, — пробормотала она себе под нос. Вошла Эсмеральда.

— Дорогая, я думаю, что платье выглядит великолепно. У меня даже нет обуви, что же мне делать? — она вздохнула, и Белль улыбнулась.

— Ты можешь надеть это чудовище, раз оно тебе так нравится. А я собираюсь надеть костюм. С красивым жилетом. Я всегда мечтала иметь такой костюм, и у меня есть деньги, чтобы его купить.

Она сняла три слоя тяжёлой одежды, продемонстрировав своё красное бельё. «А это совсем не плохо», подумал Юджин. Бельё действительно подчеркивало её округлости. Но она снова оделась и отправилась за покупками, сказав очень благодарной Эсмеральде не упоминать об этом, и о том, что жёлтый цвет лучше сочетается с цветом её кожи, и полностью проигнорировала Юджина.

Она действительно могла быть немного невнимательна, когда у неё на уме было какое-то дело.

Эсмеральда надела жёлтое платье, и, как ни странно, она не была похожа в нём на кекс. Что-то в том, как она двигалась, словно платье было частью её самой, делало её похожей на модель из журнала, который был у дракона в юности. Когда пришли Квазимодо и Феб, они уставились на неё, разинув рты.

Юджин вернулся в сад, чтобы нарвать груш. Квазимодо, Феб и Эсмеральда очень помогали ему на ферме, они были хорошими работниками и с удовольствием пачкали руки в земле.

Однажды Юджин увидел их троих за сараем, лежащих на сене, Феба проникающего в Эсмеральду, и Квазимодо погружённого в него — они двигались все вместе, а Эсмеральда хихикала. Это выглядело очень возбуждающе. Юджин молча отошёл, и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Когда Белль вернулась, он всё ещё собирал груши. Она выглядела изумительно. На ней были кожаные сапоги, чёрные, как его чешуя, и серый, как его глаза, костюм. Под костюмом была белая рубашка с воротником, а на шее повязан черный галстук. И она снова надела очки. Юджин нечаянно раздавил грушу в лапе. «Мой», собственнически подумал он, «мой крошечный человечек». Белль излучала силу. Он хотел сидеть у её ног и принадлежать ей. Он хотел, чтобы она уничтожила его. Или, может быть, превратить её в кровавое стонущее месиво, разорвать на части совершенство, чтобы он мог видеть, как она разваливается в его объятиях. Он не был до конца уверен. Белль подошла к нему и лизнула в морду.

— Хм, на вкус ты как печёная груша. Мне это нравится, — сказала она и облизнула губы.

— Я так хочу тебя Белль. Прямо сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахала меня до беспамятства, — задыхаясь, сказал Юджин.

— Итак, я вижу, тебе нравится мой наряд? — усмехнулась Белль.

— Да. Мне нравится. Мне всё в нём нравится.

— Прекрасно. Тогда давай сохраним его чистым и целым, — сказала Белль и толкнула Юджина на землю, положив руку ему на шею и нагибая его. Затем она поставила ногу ему на плечо и яростно схватила его за крыло.

— Ты будешь хорошо себя вести Юджин. Не так ли дорогой? — промурлыкала она.

— Да, Белль, о да, я сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно. — Юджин корчился на земле от великолепной боли.

— Какой хороший мальчик. Интересно, что будет, если я заставлю тебя надеть сегодня ошейник?

Юджин разрывался между возбуждением от этой мысли, так что едва мог соображать, и мыслью о том, как унизительно было бы прийти на бал полный людей, как единственное существо и при этом носить ошейник как какой-нибудь безмозглый питомец.

— Но, я думаю, что подожду пока останусь с тобой наедине. Мой дракон.

Она ущипнула его за крыло. Он был так чувствителен там, это была сладкая пытка. Дверь в его пещеру открылась. Он быстро встал и постарался принять более спокойный вид. На пороге стоял Феб и понимающе улыбался им.

— Может мне вернуться в более удобное время? — сказал он, играя бровями.

— О нет, всё в порядке, — сказала Белль и ухмыльнулась.

— Думаю нам пора идти, бал скоро начнётся. — Сказал Феб.

Он и сам выглядел довольно элегантно в своем пальто и аккуратных брюках купленных в магазине подержанных вещей. Эсмеральда настояла на том, чтобы заплатить, поскольку у неё был самый стабильный доход. Её танцы были очень популярны, хотя мужчины и создания из деревни не признавались в этом своим супругам.

Однако большая часть её денег ушла на пошив одежды Квазимодо. Костюмы должны были быть сшиты на заказ, чтобы соответствовать ему. Сама Эсмеральда пожала плечами и заявила, что если в платье можно танцевать на столе, то в нём можно танцевать и на балу. Но она была рада платью Белль, это было бесспорно. И что это было за зрелище! В своем платье она была похожа на королеву. Феб знал, что Квазимодо испытывал такой же трепет, как и он сам, когда смотрел на неё. И Модо тоже выглядел очень хорошо. Он явно не был красив в обычном смысле этого слова, но можно быть сексуальным, не будучи красивым. Феб улыбнулся про себя. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо как тогда когда был зажат между Модо и Эсмеральдой, её мягкостью и его твердостью, спереди и сзади. В первый раз, когда Модо осмелился трахнуть его, было немного больно, но после этого было только настоящее блаженство. И Эсмеральда была счастлива за него, даже если она не хотела Модо так же, как Феб. Занятие любовью с ним было подобно порталу в другой мир, исполнению мечты. Феб никогда не знал такой любви.

Они прибыли на бал одновременно с принцем Филиппом. Они кивнули друг другу, Эсмеральда сделала дерзкий реверанс, Юджин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

Рапунцель открыла дверь и поприветствовала всех, целуя воздушными поцелуями и пожимая руки и лапы. Позади неё стояла Мулан, молча кивая и пожимая руки, вежливая, но сдержанная. Они с Фебом пожали друг другу руки чуть крепче, чем остальные, спокойно признавая своего товарища по оружию.

Они вошли внутрь, и Юджин познакомился с таким количеством людей, что просто перестал пытаться запомнить все имена и лица. Он просто старался держаться поближе к Белль.  
Белль заговорила с девушкой, тоже в костюме, Чжу Интай, подругой Мулан, у которой были очень интересные взгляды на западный феминизм.

Юджин толком не улавливал всех нюансов, но видимо было довольно много мужчин, считавших, что женщины им уступают. Чжу Интай также рассказала о своём интересе к небинарным гендерам, о чем Белль упоминала, когда Юджин изучал человеческий пол. Это было довольно запутанно.

— Я и сам не вполне уверена в своей гендерной идентичности. Я предпочитаю не думать об этом.

Это была интересная новость для Юджина.  
Через некоторое время к разговору присоединился принц Филипп.

— Я думаю, что феминизм заходит слишком далеко. Просто позвольте мужчине быть мужчиной, а женщине женщиной. Верно дракон?

Юджин вздрогнул, оторвавшись от своего комфортного разглядывания «мухи на стене».

— Я не думаю, что знаю достаточно о человеческом обществе, чтобы иметь мнение на этот счет. Меня зовут Юджин, кстати, приятно познакомиться, — ответил он. Филипп кивнул и продолжил, не представившись.

— Послушай, я думаю это мило, что ты носишь мужскую одежду и всё такое, но это не делает тебя менее женственной. — Уверенно объяснил он. Так что возможно именно об этом и говорила Руби. Интересно.

Белль и Чжу Интай молча переглянулись, а принц продолжал свой монолог о красоте простых правил. Чжу Интай извинилась и ушла. Белль притворилась, что видит кого-то очень важного, и ушла с Юджином, чтобы вернуться к Фебу и Мулан, разговаривавшим о лошадях.

— Итак, на что похож Париж? — спросила Рапунцель широко раскрыв глаза.

— О, вероятно, красивый город. Но я не тот человек, которого надо спрашивать. Я вырос в стенах собора Парижской Богоматери и когда я впервые увидел Париж, я бежал от своего опекуна, — ответил Квазимодо.

— Брат, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Я выросла в таких же условиях. Смотреть в окно, страстно желая оказаться снаружи, но и бояться этого? Моя опекунша была сущим кошмаром.

— О, эти окна! Я всё ещё иногда сижу и смотрю в окно и временно забываю, что я действительно могу выйти наружу, если захочу!

— Я думаю, что часть тебя никогда не покидает башню, если можно так сказать, — произнесла Рапунцель, теребя кольцо.

Квазимодо был так поражён, услышав собственные мысли из уст Рапунцель, что не знал, как реагировать.

— Так ты действительно экзотическая танцовщица! — сказала Аврора. Она никогда не встречала такого человека.

— Да, мне нужно оплачивать счета.

— Ну, я бы никогда не смогла этого сделать. Но ты молодец, — сказала Аврора Эсмеральде. — Но разве тебе не противно, что все мужчины пялятся на тебя?

Эсмеральда немного устала от этого разговора. Аврора не ошибалась, но… было просто странно стоять там и объяснять свою работу принцессе, которая никогда бы не сделала этого, но также никогда не должна была бы убирать, готовить, пахать поле или голодать.

— Всё в порядке, — ответила она. Аврора поняла намёк и сменила тему разговора.

— О, мои ноги просто убивают меня! Пожалуй, я сяду. Жаль что я не надела балетки. Каблуки это ужас верно?

— Не знаю, я никогда не носила каблуков. — Пожала плечами Эсмеральда.

— Никогда? О, но что на тебе сейчас надето?

— Я босиком.

Аврора недоверчиво посмотрела на нее.

— Ну, платье длинное, так что это не имеет особого значения, — объяснила Эсмеральда потрясённой принцессе.

— Я, пожалуй, присяду, — сказала Аврора и слабо улыбнулась Эсмеральде.

Филипп разговаривал с Гастоном в углу. Феб присоединился к ним, когда они позвали его, кивнув.

— Клянусь, я видел её в пабе, — прошептал Гастон. — Она была полуголая.

— О боже. — Филипп покачал головой. — Я имею в виду, я рад, что мы с Авророй расстались. Компания, с которой она связана, действительно говорит об этом. Через несколько лет она, вероятно, окажется в глухом переулке, показывая своё нижнее бельё незнакомцам.

Гастон хихикнул.

— А что в этом плохого? — Сухо спросил Феб.

— Ну, лично я не хотел бы быть с грязной шлюхой, — сказал принц Филипп.

— Вот что бывает, когда женщины много читают. Особенно о феминизме и прочей ерунде. Хотя я был бы не прочь попробовать её, — ухмыльнулся Гастон.

— Что ж, я думаю, что в нынешнем обществе ты либо феминистка, либо ослиная задница, — заявил Феб. — А теперь если позволите, джентльмены, я поцелую свою прекрасную подружку-шлюху. И если я найду своего парня, то и его тоже. 

С этими словами он ушёл, гордый своим самообладанием. Было бы невежливо бить людей на вечеринке по случаю помолвки. Гастон и Филипп выглядели ошарашенными.

— Руби я так рада тебя видеть! Я думала ты не придёшь! — сказала Белль, увидев свою подругу.

— Мне было так одиноко, и я очень хотела увидеть тебя, — сказала Руби, и заплакала.

— О нет! Эй, любовь моя, в чем дело?

— Это Ремус. Я думала… Я просто думала, что нашла кого-то. Партнера. Кого-то столь же страстно желающего справедливости, как и я. Кого-то кто понимает борьбу, — сказала она и икнула.

— О боже, ты что, пьяна?

— Очень. И к черту Ремуса! И к чёрту его мёртвого бывшего парня! И вообще к чёрту всех кто говорит тебе, что они ещё не закончили со своим бывшим-оборотнем, когда их член находится в твоей вагине! — Довольно громко сказала она Белль.

Люди глазели на неё, особенно Филипп и Гастон.

— Что? Проклятье. Что он здесь делает? — крикнула Руби. — Этот ублюдок убил мою бабушку только потому, что она была оборотнем и до сих пор стоит там с не перегрызённым горлом? — прорычала Руби. Её глаза стали жёлтыми.

Белль хотела успокоить её. И возможно, она бы так и поступила, если бы человек беззаботно стоявший перед ней не пытался побить её отца, несколько раз облапал её, и убил бабушку её лучшей подруги. Но поскольку мужчина стоявший там был именно Гастон, она просто закатала рукава.

Гастон, всё ещё самодовольно ухмыляясь, вытащил пистолет.

— Привет, девочки. Хотите поиграть?

К ним присоединился Юджин. А за ним Феб. А потом начался настоящий ад.

Гастон, охотник в душе, выстрелил в Юджина, самую плохую мишень. Пуля срикошетила от его чешуи и попала в Мулан, чей тяжелый посттравматический синдром привел её в боевой режим.

Но так как, по крайней мере, половина гостей были бывшими солдатами и телохранителями, всё закончилось меньшим количеством мёртвых людей и меньшим количеством гостей. Гастона и Филиппа вышвырнули вон.

Рапунцель продолжала извиняться перед всеми, особенно перед Руби, за то, что позволила Гастону прийти в качестве Филиппа-плюс-один.  
Через несколько минут ей пришлось остановиться, потому что ей нужно было помочь своей невесте выйти из диссоциативного эпизода.

Адам подошел к Белль, Руби и Юджину.

— Мне очень жаль. Я должен был присоединиться к тебе, но всё произошло так быстро.

Руби прищурилась, глядя на него.

— О, здравствуй несносная капиталистическая мразь.

— Я ведь не просил, чтобы меня делали тем, кто я есть. — Нахмурился Адам.

— Ну, ты всё ещё гребаный угнетатель и можешь убираться к чёртовой матери, — сказала Руби и яростно рыгнула.

— Я… Что? Ты думаешь, я кого-то подавляю?

— Твоих слуг.

— У меня даже слуг нет, Руби.

— Разве это имеет значение? Ты чертовски богат. Если бы ты хотел сделать что-то хорошее, ты бы использовал все свои деньги чтобы помочь революционизировать это поганое общество. Но нет, ты предпочёл жить в замке и быть расистом по отношению к существам!

— Я… постой. Как я могу быть расистом по отношению к существам? Я буквально Зверь.

— Да, и ты относишься к этому как к какой-то болезни. Проклятие, от которого ты избавился, у-у-у!

— Да конечно. О-о-о, сестра.

— Ах да, у тебя кончились патроны, так что теперь ты шутишь про оборотней?

— Знаешь что? Просто скажи мне честно, что я сделал лично тебе, и мы сможем покончить с этим.

— Я просто не выношу вас аристократов нытиков… — заявила Красная Шапочка и подошла к нему поближе. Потом её вырвало прямо на него.

— Так вот как люди веселятся. Хм, — сказал Юджин Белле.

— Ты хочешь забрать Руби и уйти? Я думаю, что Феб, Эсмеральда и Квазимодо всё ещё развлекаются, — сказала Белль и снова закатала рукава.

— Я могу отвезти Руби домой, а ты подождёшь меня в пещере. Только костюм не снимай, — многозначительно прошептал Юджин.

— Эй, Руби. Ты хочешь поговорить или просто лечь поспать?

— Спать, — буркнула Руби.


	7. Клянусь луной!

Ремус мерил шагами комнату. Как же он мог так всё испортить? Почему он произнёс эти слова именно в такой момент?

Глупо. Глупо, глупо, глупо.

Руби была такой милой и страстной, такой красивой и свирепой. А Сириус хотел бы, чтобы Ремус был счастлив. Но иногда Руби мучительно напоминала ему покойного мужа. Своим странным поведением. Огнём в глазах. И тоской, которую он испытывал к ней. Это было слишком похоже на то, что он чувствовал к Сири. Это было похоже на предательство — чувствовать себя так с кем-то другим. Невозможно любить двух людей одинаково. Это было неправильно.

И конечно, он знал, и его сердце тоже понимало, что она не была им. Но когда они, наконец, после нескольких месяцев робких прикосновений и многозначительных взглядов сблизились, когда его тело снова отреагировало на другого человека, впервые после смерти Сири, что-то остановило его.

И вместо того, чтобы нежно заняться с Руби сексом, он повел себя как осёл. Невероятно. Руби выскочила от него в слезах, а Ремус застыл со спущенными штанами.

А теперь он просто хотел извиниться, заключить её в объятия, и объяснить, как сильно она ему нравится. Но она, вероятно, никогда больше не заговорит с ним. Ремусу хотелось вырвать своё сердце и растоптать его, потому что это было слишком больно.

Он оделся и трансгрессировал к Гермионе. Она тут же открыла дверь.

— Ремус! Какой приятный сюрприз. С тобой всё в порядке? — спросила она, увидев на его лице растерянное выражение.

— Не совсем, — пробормотал он. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Пожалуйста, проходи я вскипячу чайник. Живоглот, пожалуйста, ты не мог бы выйти или войти, чтобы я могла закрыть дверь?

Жмыр забрался на Ремуса, его когти вонзились сквозь ткань брюк в кожу. Он взял его на руки и почесал за ушами.

— Живоглот соскучился по тебе, — сказала Гермиона с улыбкой.

— По крайней мере, хоть кто-то скучает, потому что не знает какая я задница.

— О боже, что случилось? — Гермиона выдвинула для него стул в своей уютной кухне и поставила чайник на плиту, на маггловский манер.

— У меня был секс с Руби. Или, по крайней мере, я пытался, когда сломался и сказал ей, что я не забыл Сири, — объяснил Ремус с болезненным выражением на лице. Гермиона провела ладонью по щеке.

— Оу, должно быть, это был какой-то неловкий разговор в постели.

— Я всё ещё был внутри неё, Миона.

— Фу. Фууууу. Это лишняя информация Ремус. Что же делать, может быть, купишь ей цветы? Боже. Нет. — Она поставила перед ним чашку. — Сахар? Молоко?

— Нет, но не будешь ли ты так любезна насыпать ещё немного соли в мои раны? — съёжился Ремус.

— Прости Ремус. Я просто сочувствую Руби.

— Я просто не могу забыть Сириуса.

— Ты же знаешь, что не должен «забывать его» верно? Я тоже не забыла его. Я больше не горюю, потому что время лечит, но я всё так же скучаю по нему.

— Я все время скучаю по нему, Гермиона. Но когда я с Руби, я иногда перестаю, и я знаю что это должно быть правильно, но для меня это похоже на обман.

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил с консультантом о потере, Лунатик?

— Я говорил с Минни. Это считается?

— О боже, нет. Это определенно не считается. Она протянула тебе чашку и говорила: «вот, вот?»

— Ну да. Но ведь именно этим ты и занимаешься, верно?

— Да, но дело не в этом. Тебе нужна поддержка. Как и всем нам. И если ты не хочешь говорить с профессионалом, поговори как-нибудь с Гарри, ладно?

— Я так и сделаю. Я обещаю. Так ты думаешь, я смогу исправить то, что причинил Руби?

— Ну, я думаю да. Потому что эта девушка твоё исцеление. Но не делай этого шага, если не хочешь быть с ней, Ремус. Позволь ей забыть тебя.

— Дело в том, что я на самом деле хочу быть с ней. Я уже скучаю по ней. Когда она со мной это всё равно, что внезапно увидеть цвета, после того как снова превратишься из оборотня в человека. И даже наши волки любят друг друга. Всё становится проще, когда я с ней.

— Эй, Ремус! Может быть, скажешь ей об этом, это может сработать лучше, чем цветы! — сказала ему Гермиона с искоркой в глазах.

— Ха-ха. Почему ты не принимаешь мою ситуацию всерьёз, Гермиона?

— Я серьёзно, Ремус. Просто скажи ей, что ты чувствуешь. Ей это понравится.

Ремус задумался. Нет. Говорить о чувствах с Гермионой это одно, но с Руби? Это звучало пугающе.

— А если нет, Гермиона? Теперь она знает, какой я ублюдок.

— Семейное положение родителей в момент твоего зачатия никак не повлияет на её мнение о тебе.

— Ты невыносима. Почему я с тобой дружу? — закатил глаза Ремус.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, и мой кот тоже.

— Верно.

— А теперь убирайся к ней, пока она не успела как следует обдумать твоё поведение.

— Наверное, стоит.

— Иди и возьми её, тигр.

— Ха, ха.

— Ррряу.

— Не напоминай мне об остальной каше, в которую я вляпался. Руби на десять лет моложе меня, ты это знаешь? Я совратитель малолеток.

— Успокойся Лунатик, сколько на свете привлекательных страстных милых оборотней, которые влюблены в тебя?

— Ух ты, похоже, будто ты сама хочешь её заполучить.

— Ну, если ты опять всё испортишь, я могла бы.

— Руки прочь от моей девочки, ведьма!

Гермиона рассмеялась. Ремус обнял её, погладил Живоглота и трансгрессировал обратно к Руби, чтобы дождаться её возвращения.

Это заняло некоторое время. Когда Юджин привез её сюда, она выглядела опустошённой.

— Руби! Что с тобой случилось? Мне так жаль, пожалуйста, позволь мне поговорить с тобой, — сказал Ремус.

— Ты! Ты всё ещё здесь! Да пошёл ты! Пошёл вон отсюда!

Юджин пожал плечами.

— Привет. Я Юджин.

— Ремус, приятно познакомиться.

— Ну, я думаю, что мне пора возвращаться в мою пещеру Белль ждёт меня. И удачи вам в вашей ситуации. — Он указал лапой на него и Руби.

— Спокойной ночи. — А потом он ушёл.

— Послушай, Руби. Ты не должна меня прощать, я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, но, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

Руби скрестила руки на груди.

— Хорошо. Но просто знай, что ты не будешь первым раздражающим человеком, на которого меня сегодня стошнило.

— Я… Ох.

— Знаешь что? Пожалуй, я приму хорошую горячую ванну, потом почищу зубы, а ты приготовишь чай. А потом мы поговорим.

— Конечно! Как тебе будет удобно, Руби! — бодро сказал он.

Это было не таким уж плохим сценарием, как те, которые он нарисовал у себя в голове, пока ждал. Ну что ж, пока она принимает ванну, у него ещё есть время придумать новые.

Юджин летел домой так быстро, как только позволяли крылья.

Он так сильно хотел Белль, хотел её весь вечер. И когда она была готова сражаться, он с радостью умер бы за неё. Пуля, которую он получил, едва оставила царапину, но Белль пришлось сдерживать двум другим людям-солдатам, чтобы она не уничтожила человека, который пытался ранить её дракона.  
Юджин подумывал о том, чтобы решить проблему существования Гастона для неё, но решил, что он её враг, которого нужно убить ей самой. Он не сомневался, что в конце концов она сделает это. Или она могла бы приказать ему. Юджин был готов сделать абсолютно всё, что она хотела. Сегодня он будет её домашним любимцем. Он припадет к её ногам и выполнит все её желания.

Белль сидела на кухне и читала, положив ноги на стол и откинувшись назад. Она всё ещё была в костюме. Она сидела на табурете, но для Юджина это был всё равно, что трон. Она посмотрела на него поверх очков.

— Что ж а вот и мой дракон пришёл домой, чтобы помочь мне выместить на нём свою агрессию, — промурлыкала она.

Юджин подошёл к ней и ткнул носом в бок.

— Делай со мной что хочешь. Надень на меня ошейник. Я твой.

Белль встала, и принесла ошейник и большой полированный деревянный набалдашник, покрытый воском, похожий на свекольный корень с цепочкой. Он никогда не видел его раньше, но его воображение разыгралось. Он сел на колени и стал ждать, что будет дальше.  
Белль ткнула большим пальцем в чувствительное место под его крылом. Он поморщился.

— Мой дракон. Пули не могут убить тебя, но я могу. Я знаю, как это сделать. Я могу просто вонзить нож тебе в глаз. Или в уши. Я знаю все твои слабости.

— Я в твоей власти.

Белль улыбнулась и вытащила из жилета Кинжал. Она погладила его закрытые глаза лезвием, не причинив ему боли. Он застонал.  
Затем она потянула его за крыло и слегка поцарапала чувствительную поверхность кончиком лезвия. У него вырвался скулящий звук.

— Я хочу выпить твоей крови Юджин.

— Сначала тебе придется меня порезать, — ответил он с безмятежной улыбкой. Не так-то просто было убить дракона. Чтобы взять кровь, нужно было найти место между чешуйками на груди или подмышками. Внутренняя поверхность бёдер тоже могла кровоточить.  
Белль подняла чешуйку на его груди, и с точностью вонзила кинжал внутрь и наружу. Дракон зашипел. Затем она начала сосать и лизать рану. Тёмная кровь запятнала её воротник. Она засунула язык в рану, и Юджин скорчился.

— Да. Погуби меня, — скулил он. Она снова принялась терзать его крылья голыми руками. Он застонал.

— Ты мой, дракон.

— Да, Белль. Я твой. Навсегда.

Она опустилась на колени позади него и взяла деревянную игрушку. Потом она отвела его хвост в сторону и натерла маслом задний проход. Юджин тяжело дышал в молчаливом ожидании. Он почувствовал прохладное дерево у своего ануса. А потом она медленно толкнула игрушку внутрь. Другой рукой она удерживала его за крылья. Она восхитительно растягивала его. Когда бусина оказалась внутри, Белль легонько потянула за цепочку. Это было очень больно. Она лизнула его дырочку, и он зашипел и случайно обжёг стул перед собой. Белль сняла брюки и села, держа цепочку в руке. Она раздвинула ноги и раскрыла влагалище большими пальцами и дернула за цепочку.

— Ты знаешь, что делать дракон. Вылизать дочиста. — Она уже блестела от своего возбуждения. Юджин радостно повиновался. Она выглядела так прекрасно, кровь на лице, мокрая киска. Он несколько раз осторожно лизнул её, а затем нарисовал языком влажные круги вокруг клитора. Белль тихо застонала. Затем он медленно проник в неё своим длинным языком, входя и выходя.

— А теперь трахни мою задницу своим языком, сучка. — Потребовала Белль и притянула его ближе за цепь. Игрушка шевельнулась внутри него. Он лизнул её попку, массируя её же собственными соками. Затем он толкнулся в неё. Она начала тереть клитор цепочкой. — Заставь меня кончить любимый. И не трогай себя.

Он входил и выходил, углубляя свои облизывающие проникновения с каждым толчком. Белль кричала и стонала. Её соки капали из влагалища. Потом она снова ущипнула его за ухо.

— Ложись и позволь мне взять тебя. — Юджин лег, дивясь красоте её окровавленного лица. Цепь мягко звякнула, когда он раздвинул ноги. Белль позволила своему взгляду блуждать по его телу. Она посмотрела на него, а потом забралась на его бушующую эрекцию. Она схватила его древко и медленно пронзила им себя. Юджин почувствовал, как её вес переместил бусину внутри него. Он тяжело дышал. Белль толкнула его вниз.

— Мой. — Сказала она и ещё глубже вобрала его в себя. Потом её сильно тряхнуло. — Ты мой. Мой. Мой.

Он застонал. Белль снова дёрнула за цепочку. Её тело извивалось на нём. Она закричала, и он почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется от удовольствия. Когда он больше не мог этого выносить, он обнял её за задницу и всадил в неё своё семя, как будто желая пометить её. Они оба рухнули, слишком уставшие, чтобы даже лечь в постель.

— Ты же знаешь, что рано или поздно нам придется перелечь, верно? — он погладил её по спине.

— Не хочу этого делать.

— Я понесу тебя, большой сильный воин, — сказал он и захихикал. Она мягко похлопала его по ране на груди.

— Я очень сильный маленький человек, ясно?

— Я серьёзно. Я отнесу тебя. Но ты должна спеть мне колыбельную.

— Прекрасно, ты мой большой ребёнок.

Руби вышла из ванной в одном халате и уселась на кухне. Ремус воспринял это как добрый знак.  
Он пододвинул к ней чашку чая, два кусочка сахара, без молока, как она и любила. Он даже положил рядом печенье. Руби взяла его и сердито откусила кусочек.

— Говори, — потребовала она.

— Так. Во-первых, позволь мне сказать, что я глубоко сожалею о своем неудачном выборе времени. Это был действительно странный поступок.

— Это худшее извинение в моей жизни.

— Нет, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Мой покойный муж Сириус был замечательным человеком.

— А теперь всё хуже и хуже. Кстати я не знала, что вы были женаты.

— Ну, официально нет, но я не об этом. Когда Сири умер, я почувствовал что вся моя молодость и энергия ушли вместе с ним. Но когда я встретил тебя, всё изменилось. Думать о Сири всё ещё больно, но уже не так сильно как раньше. И это потому, что с тобой всё снова кажется реальным.

— Хорошо, продолжай.

— И когда мы были в постели… ты понимаешь. Интимно. Это был первый раз, когда я делал это с кем-то кроме него.

— Ого, парень.

— И это было похоже на обман. Потому что у вас с Сири есть несколько общих черт. И я чувствовал, что пытался заменить его.

— Как так?

— Вы оба такие красивые. И страстные. И ты наполняешь моё сердце своим огнём.

Руби выглядела польщённой. Она изогнула бровь, глядя на него.

— Я просто должен смириться с тем, что Сириус хотел бы, чтобы я был счастлив.

— Окей, это было не такое уж плохое извинение, признаю. Итак, когда ты думаешь, что смиришься с этим?

Ремус покраснел. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и прикусил язык.

— Как только ты будешь готова, Руби.

— Заманчиво. Знаешь, что я думаю, нам надо пойти в постель и немного потискаться. А завтра я позволю тебе сварить мне похмельное зелье, о котором ты мне рассказывал.

Ремус вздохнул с облегчением.

— Клянусь, в будущем я буду менее несносным. Клянусь всем что есть, на самом деле. Клянусь луной, звёздами и похмельным зельем.

— Да, да, пойдем спать, Лунатик.

Она схватила его за руку, и они пошли спать. Он обнял ее, и она прижалась задницей к его промежности через ткань халата. Ремус тяжело вздохнул. Но Руби уже издавала сонные звуки. Он тихо простонал. Боже. Это она… неужели она делает всё это нарочно? Он крепко зажмурился и попытался заснуть, несмотря на извивающуюся в его объятиях девушку.

Когда он проснулся, Руби всё ещё обнимала его, но её халат был развязан. Её смуглая кожа контрастировала с его бледными тощими ногами, а тяжёлые груди были прижаты к его груди.

Ремус застонал. Казалось, его член был твёрдым несколько дней. Он попытался осторожно отодвинуться от Руби, чтобы сварить зелье, и позаботиться о своем утреннем полене так, чтобы она этого не заметила.  
Руби застонала, и потянулась.

— Доброе утро, Ремус. — Сказала она и заморгала. Потом она посмотрела на него и увидела выпуклость на его пижаме. — Очень доброе утро, да?

Ремус зарылся головой в подушку.

— Афевофыофыфаа, — пробормотал он.

— Прости, повтори ещё раз?

Ремус поднял голову.

— А чего ты ожидала? Я только что проснулся с великолепной обнаженной красавицей в руках. Я всего лишь мужчина.

— Ну, технически оборотень. Итааак, хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? — сказала она многозначительно.

— Э-э… Да? — сказал он. Ничего себе такой остроумный ответ. Флиртовать было трудно.  
— Знаешь, я на самом деле довольно умный, просто веду себя немного глупо, когда ты рядом. — Объяснил он, подползая к Руби, и прижимая её к кровати.

— Это очаровательно, Ремус. Не позволяй никому говорить тебе обратное, — пропела она. Он заставил её замолчать, поцеловав в полные губы. Это сработало. Она зарычала. Обычно он старался держать своего волка в узде, в своей обычной жизни. Но это толкнуло его на край пропасти. Он зарычал в ответ. И когда Руби укусила его за шею, и поскребла по спине, он откинул голову назад и завыл впервые без полной луны.


	8. Я прав, а ты нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фролло строит козни против Эсмеральды, Феба и Квазимодо, притворяясь, что насилие ему не нравится.  
> Гастон пытается собрать толпу, но ему не хватает нескольких человек.  
> А Аврора всё ещё не закончила с обувью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Графические описания женоненавистнических фантазий о насилии/убийствах и изнасилованиях.

— Привет, Рора. Как твои дела? — спросила Золушка.

— Никакой обуви.

— Что, прости? О чём ты говоришь?

— Эсмеральда никогда не носила обуви. Никогда в жизни.

— О, зимой это полный отстой. Моя мачеха иногда заставляла меня так ходить.

— Однако. Без обуви?

— Ну, да так я нашла себе парня, потому что забыла одну туфлю на вечеринке.

— Но как ты добралась домой? — Аврора была в ужасе.

— Ну, босиком?

— Однако.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ношение обуви, это не обычное наше состояние, верно? Ты ведь не приклеила свою к ногам? Это не такое уж и важное дело — выйти на улицу босиком. Люди делают это постоянно.

— Никакой обуви. — Пробормотала Аврора себе под нос.

Фролло молился. Он молился о наставлении. Каменная Дева смотрела на него сверху вниз.

— Я потерпел неудачу Мария. Они сбежали. Я наказывал себя, часами стоял на коленях, бил себя плетью, но ты всё равно не отвечаешь на мои молитвы.

Тени от факелов придавали статуе мрачное выражение.

— Мария полная благодати. Помоги мне найти их. Что ещё я могу сделать? Разве я недостаточно страдал? Почему Дьявол всё ещё совращает меня грехом? Почему моё тело так реагирует на моё унижение?

Мария ничего не ответила. Единственная женщина, которую он когда-либо уважал, игнорировала его. Может быть, она послушается, если он приведёт к ней ведьму, чудовище и содомита. Он найдет их. Даже если ему придётся сжечь Париж дотла. Неужели это так трудно? Никто не может забыть такое лицо, как у Квазимодо.

А дьяволица, переодетая в саму Венеру, кто бы мог смотреть куда-то ещё, когда она входила в комнату? Ведьма далеко не уйдёт. А потом он будет мучить её обнажённое тело, и брить ей голову пока не останется ни капли красоты. Он разбил бы эти красные губы. Он заставит её признаться в прелюбодеянии, она признается, что попробовала дьявольское семя. И он будет стоять над ней удовлетворенный и никогда больше не вспомнит о её грязном теле.

Гастон стоял в пабе и изо всех сил старался заставить людей противостоять ужасному существу, которое унизило его. Но никто не хотел помочь ему отомстить уродливому дракону.

— Гастон заткнись. Никто не хочет драться с Юджином. Я покупаю у него яйца. Он делает мне рождественские украшения, — сказала старушка с грязной тряпкой, которая пыталась вымыть посуду, но делала её только грязнее.

— Да и не похоже, что он держит девушку там против её воли, приятель. Он готовит ей ужин. Она покупает ему книги, — сказал пьяный мужчина с завистью на лице. Гастон ударил кулаком по столу. Пивной стакан разбился вдребезги.

— Эти твари крадут наших женщин! Разве мы не должны что-то с этим сделать?

Люди в пабе делали вид, что не слышат его раскатистого голоса.

— Не сваливай своё грязное бельё в общую кучу, Гастон! Ты ей не нравился, когда она была одна, и она не будет трахаться с тобой, если ты убьёшь её парня, не так ли? — закричала какая-то девушка. Несколько человек сдержанно засмеялись.

— Это вопрос принципа, распутница! — закричал он. Она в ответ издала неприличный звук.

— Послушай, приятель. Даже если бы мы не любили Юджина, он мог бы съесть нас на завтрак, если бы захотел. Ты знаешь, как трудно убить дракона? Вероятно, нет, потому что никто никогда этого не делал. Особенно те, кто пасёт коз и занимается простыми делами, — сказал человек, чьё пиво было пролито.

— Но что, если он забрал твою женщину?

— Ну, тогда я, вероятно, постараюсь думать о нём меньше. Но Белль не была твоей женщиной. Она и раньше была со своим причудливым принцем. Вот если он теперь разозлится, я пойму это. Но он такой засранец, что я бы не стал ему помогать.

Гастон встал. Он расплатился за пиво и вышел тихо ругаясь. Он хотел наказать Белль за её высокомерие. Как она могла вести себя так надменно, а потом раздвинуть ноги для грёбаного животного? Он покажет ей, что такое настоящий мужчина. Он сорвет с неё эти неприличные штаны своим охотничьим ножом, и будет трахать её до тех пор, пока она не забудет, что когда-то была с кем-то ещё. Она будет плакать кричать, а потом благодарить его.  
И эта сука Красная Шапочка он научит её волчьему месту перед охотником. Она будет умолять его сохранить ей жизнь, и он перережет ей горло, чтобы она могла быть со своей бабушкой в собачьем раю.


	9. Другое название спермосборника

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аврора берёт дело в свои руки. И кто может винить её за это? Некоторые вещи требуют планирования.  
> Но, возможно, ей следовало сказать Адаму заранее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В основном порно и Аврора — дерзкая невротичная саба. И очень сложная четвёрка.

— Я пригласила их на ужин, — сказала Аврора.  
Адам закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Аврора, зачем ты это сделала? Они злятся на меня.

— О, не будь ребёнком. Они могли бы отказаться.

— Это будет неловко.

Аврора пожала плечами. На самом деле такое и правда могло случиться, так что ещё она могла сказать? Но дело в том, что из-за своего «любопытства» она не могла выкинуть из головы идею о сексе вчетвером. Белль стала постоянно присутствовать в её грезах. Её сильные бёдра выглядели так потрясающе в мужском костюме, который она надела на бал. И она выглядела такой свирепой рядом с Юджином. Кто устоит перед женщиной укротившей дракона? Единственной проблемой было заставить её заметить Аврору. В том самом смысле. Она видела как Белль и Чжу Интай ловили взгляды всех не гетеросексуальных девушек на балу. Эти двое явно преследовали какую-то цель, осмелившись прийти туда в костюмах.

Но, конечно, если Мулан устраивала вечеринку, переодевание было обычным делом. Это было так не похоже на юные годы Авроры. Её крёстные всегда были такими консервативными, вероятно переоценивая то, что они считали «человеческим» поведением. Фей не очень интересовало, кто с кем спит, но они провели своё собственное исследование, следуя за какой-то пожилой леди и подражая её поведению, и переняли у этой леди присуще ей женоненавистничество.

Может быть, подумала Аврора, мои чувства даже отдалённо не правильны. Может быть, я всё ещё борюсь с идеями, которые мои крёстные феи вложили мне в голову, даже не веря в них сами. Они плохо притворялись людьми, и иногда ей казалось, что она тоже притворяется. Она выучила все обычаи наизусть и так гордилась тем, что наконец-то знает, что происходит и как себя вести, но теперь всё это оказалось бесполезным, потому что людям вокруг было наплевать на этикет. Она чувствовала себя собакой гоняющейся за палкой, которую никто никогда не бросал, в то время как хозяин смеялся над доверчивым созданием.

Её новый способ справиться с этим состоял в том, чтобы просто делать то, что ей хотелось. И до сих пор никаких негативных последствий это не имело. Хотя сначала было немного страшно. Если действуешь так, как решаешь сам, ты несёшь ответственность за свои поступки. Тебе больше некого винить. Когда следуешь правилам, даже воображаемым, дистанцироваться от своих действий намного легче.

Аврора всё ещё иногда слышала, как её крестные матери говорили ей, как быть настоящей леди, возмущенные её поступками. Но ждать кого-то, кто придёт и заберёт тебя, оставляло небольшой выбор. Аврора не любила своего Прекрасного Принца, так что это должно было означать, что система была испорчена. «Поцелуй истинной любви» был каким-то поверхностным. Как можно любить кого-то с кем ты даже ни разу не делила трапезу? Она жила с Адамом уже довольно давно, но их чувство оставалось свежим, глубоким, хоть и хрупким. Да, между ними была какая-то любовь, но брак или какие-то обязательства казались далёкими. И это было частью того, что делало отношения захватывающими — танцевать игриво на границах друг у друга пока не почувствуешь, что знаешь кого-то так глубоко, как никто другой.

Аврора иногда даже жалела, что они так быстро начали заниматься сексом, потому что было бы забавно продлить те напряжение и флирт, которые привели к нему.

Но между ними всё ещё было столько магнетизма, что иногда это казалось настолько ошеломляющим, что Авроре приходилось прятаться в течение нескольких дней, чтобы справиться с этим.

И после этого Адам смотрел на неё с новым интересом, голодными и тёмными глазами.

— Значит, ты просто решила и даже не подумала узнать моё мнение по этому поводу? — Адам театрально откашлялся.

— Честно говоря, я думала, что будет легче справиться с твоим недовольством, чем спорить заранее. Ты злишься на меня?

— Ну, так и должно быть!

Аврора закусила губу и села на подоконник. Она не надела бельё, и была голой под длинным платьем и каблуками. Она подняла платье вверх и слегка раздвинула ноги.

— Нет, Адам. Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня.

Это сработало. Адам выглядел поражённым, а его брюки натянула массивная эрекция.

— Ты была непослушной. Я думаю, тебя нужно наказать. Я решил, что отшлёпаю тебя.

Аврора слегка пошевелилась. Это было что-то новенькое. Он никогда не шлёпал её так. Конечно, были пощечины и шлепки тут и там, удушье и унижение. Но не так как сейчас. Адам сел на стул.

— Ложись ко мне на колени и оголи задницу, — тихо сказал он.

У Авроры перехватило дыхание. Она медленно выполнила приказ, подставив ему свой белый зад. Её руки дрожали.

— Вдруг застеснялась?

Она прикусила язык. Адам потёр её зад, его руки были сухими, но не грубыми. Затем он легонько шлёпнул её. Было не больно. Затем он сделал ещё два шлепка, и тогда начало жечь. Аврора почувствовала, как его тёплый член прижимается к ней. Она никогда не мечтала о том, чтобы её отшлепали, но то, как это делал Адам, заставляло её стонать не только от боли. Она задавалась вопросом, может ли она кончить только от шлепков, от восхитительного пересечения боли и удовольствия. Она почувствовала, как он раздвинул её ягодицы. А потом она почувствовала, как ей плюнули прямо в расщелинку. Её глаза наполнились слезами унижения, но она не хотела, чтобы он останавливался. Он снова потер её зад, пальцы скользнули между половинками, но на самом деле не вошли, а просто дразнили её. Аврора снова застонала. Он скользнул пальцем в её мокрое влагалище.

— Что это у нас тут? Тебя это так заводит? Тебе это нравится?

Она кивнула. Он снова ударил её, так сильно, что она вскрикнула.

— Я спросил: тебе нравится?

— Да, да, мне это нравится. — Поёжилась Аврора.

— Что тебе нравится? — спросил Адам, и она услышала в его голосе улыбку.

— Мне нравится, когда… когда ты меня шлёпаешь. И когда ты дотрагиваешься до меня там.

— Где именно дотрагиваюсь? — соблазнительно спросил он её.

— Моей… сзади.

— Твоей задницы. Скажи это.

— Мне нравится, когда ты трогаешь мою задницу. И мне нравится, когда ты плюешь на меня. — Призналась она, пытаясь потереться об него, отчаянно в этом нуждаясь.

Если бы она могла видеть лёгкое удивление на его лице, она бы рассмеялась, но сейчас она могла видеть только пол.

Адам снова плюнул ей в задницу, и Аврора застонала. Он слегка помассировал её указательным пальцем, затем позволил ему скользнуть внутрь. Аврора увидела звезды. Это было так великолепно, что она едва могла дышать.

И тут раздался звонок в дверь.

Адам в последний раз шлепнул её, и она с жадностью прижалась к нему.

— Иди, открой дверь для наших гостей, шлюха. Я собираюсь вымыть руки, прежде чем кого-нибудь побью.

Аврора встала с растрёпанными волосами, раскрасневшимися щеками и, затаив дыхание, кивнула. Теперь она действительно жалела, что пригласила к себе гостей. Может быть, у манипулирующего ублюдка был такой план с самого начала. Но опять же, он сам предложил ей идею повеселиться вчетвером, так что на самом деле пока не было никакого способа узнать его истинные чувства к гостям.

Аврора действительно чувствовала себя непристойной, открывая дверь в таком состоянии, но заставлять их ждать было бы ещё более грубо. Поэтому она попыталась поправить прическу и открыла дверь.

Белль и Юджин стояли близко друг к другу, и Белль была одета в свой ужасный костюм. Они оба выглядели дикими. Белль держалась за основание драконьего крыла и Аврора не знала, почему это заставило её почувствовать, будто она стала свидетельницей чего-то личного, однако это было так.

— Входите, входите! Так приятно вас видеть! — провозгласила она.

— Привет, Аврора. Рад снова тебя видеть. — Сказал Юджин, протягивая лапу для рукопожатия. Аврора неловко пожала её. Затем она поцеловала Белль в воздух у щеки, что было ещё более неловко, потому что Белль на самом деле не ответила на воздушный поцелуй, а просто сделала движение головой.

— Привет. Разве Адама сегодня здесь не будет? — спросила Белль с ноткой облегчения в голосе.

— О нет, он просто моет руки. — Аврора покраснела, и понадеялась, что это не так очевидно, как кажется. Белль кивнула, и снова немного напряглась.

Аврора подвела их к столу и вместо слуг выдвинула для них стулья.

Юджин попытался сесть, но у стула были подлокотники, и он не мог поместиться со своим хвостом.

— Я принесу тебе стул получше, — сказала Аврора и бросилась на кухню, чтобы найти его, хоть дракон и сказал ей, чтобы она не волновалась и что он может просто сидеть на полу, и всё такое.

— Боже, как странно возвращаться сюда, — тихо сказала Белль Юджину.

— Мне тоже странно здесь находиться. — Признался он. — Что мы здесь делаем?

— Мы просто пообедаем, будем вежливы, а потом вернёмся домой? — предположила Белль.

«Наверное, так будет правильно», — подумал Юджин и вздохнул. Вошёл Адам с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Привет, Белль. Здравствуй, Юджин. Как я рад тебя видеть, — сказал он, и это прозвучало почти искренне для Белль. По крайней мере, он назвал Юджина по имени, а не драконом.

— Адам. Как поживаешь? — любезно ответил Юджин.

— Привет, дрочила, — ласково сказала Белль.  
Он слегка прищурился.

— И тебе привет, уродка, — сказал он на той же ноте. Белль улыбнулась. Юджин не совсем понимал динамику отношений между ними. Постоянные препирательства могли означать что угодно от «Я очень хочу убить тебя», до «Я действительно чувствую себя комфортно рядом с тобой».

Аврора вернулась, волоча за собой массивное кресло. Адам пришёл ей на помощь. Юджин немного смутился, хотя было очевидно, что ему не стыдно сидеть и без стула. Он сел на него и вежливо улыбнулся. Конечно, это было ужасно. Никакого пространства для хвоста. Адам принёс первое блюдо. Это была крошечная порция супа, на крошечной тарелке, с крошечной ложкой.

— Адам, ты абсолютный мерзавец. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это невозможно есть лапами и мордой, верно? — холодно заметила Белль.

— Ничего страшного, милая, я просто пропущу эту перемену, я всё равно не так голоден, — соврал Юджин.

— Как можно пригласить дракона и забыть, что он дракон? — прорычала Белль.

— Это я готовила. И я приглашала вас, — тихо сказала Аврора. — Я не знаю, как угодить дракону. Следующее блюдо — жареная курица это не должно стать проблемой верно? Мне ужасно жаль, — сказала она, и, к ужасу Белль, начала всхлипывать. О боже, она только хотела поставить Адама на место, а теперь белокурая принцесса плачет из-за неё.

— Я не это имела в виду, Аврора, — сказала она и откашлялась. — Не надо… не плачь дорогая, я не это имела в виду.

— Нет, Белль ты права, и это было ужасно с моей стороны. А теперь я рыдаю как подросток. Я так чувствительна после… хмм, — сказала она, остановилась на полуслове и сильно покраснела, после того как её взгляд метнулся к Адаму. Адам поперхнулся вином. Юджин сдержанно хмыкнул и замаскировал это под кашель. Кашель едва не привёл к пожару, но дракон вовремя его проглотил.

— Я действительно чувствую себя здесь желанным гостем Аврора. Не беспокойся.

Аврора просто сидела и молча кивала, с таким видом, будто ей хотелось, чтобы стул проглотил её целиком.

Они ели молча. Юджин пил вино, осторожно держа стакан, боясь разбить его. Он заметил, что Аврора смотрит на его лапы с отсутствующим выражением. Потом её щеки снова вспыхнули. Что это было? Теперь Юджин окончательно запутался.

Белль понимающе посмотрела на него, но Юджин действительно не понимал, что происходит.

Адам принёс следующее блюдо — двух жареных цыплят фаршированных овощами.

— Славная птичка, — сказала Белль и пошевелила бровями, глядя на Адама. Юджин тоже так думал, но что ещё происходило за этим столом?

— Ну да, у меня хороший вкус. Не так ли, милая? — сказал Адам Авроре знойным голосом.

— В самом деле, — сказала она, бросив быстрый взгляд на Белль.

Адам проткнул жареную курицу большим ножом и начал резать её. Он дал Юджину неприлично большой кусок, размером почти с целого цыплёнка. Он подал его ему на большой тарелке и положил рядом вилку. Юджин благодарно улыбнулся ему, но когда их взгляды встретились, Адам почувствовал странное притяжение. Юджин не мог отвести взгляд. В этих глазах было что-то дикое, жёлтое, что-то первобытное. Юджин ахнул. Белль пнула его по голени под столом, но улыбнулась, когда он дёрнулся.

Они поели, поболтали о пустяках, обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и Юджину совсем не хотелось идти домой, он чувствовал, что действительно хочет знать, что, во имя Зорга, тут происходит.

Теперь вина было больше, и Белль часто прикладывалась к нему во время разговора. Адам предложил пройти в гостиную и тронул Юджина за плечо, когда повёл их туда. Юджин посмотрел на Белль, ища поддержки, и она ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Что происходит? — прошептал он ей на ухо.

— Я думаю, возможно, нас пригласили на свидание. — Прошептала она ему в ответ.

О, что ж, в этом был смысл. Было немного страшно, но с ним Белль, так что плохого могло случиться? Юджин почувствовал тепло исходящее от руки Адама, лежащей на его плече, слегка поглаживающей чешую. В гостиной повсюду лежали подушки, и они сели на них. Аврора легла рядом с Белль, которая начала гладить её волосы. Адам снова посмотрел на Юджина и его глаза стали ярко-жёлтыми. Он выглядел ещё более волосатым и крупным, чем несколько минут назад. Даже рука на его плече начала походить на лапу.

— Удивительно. Я никогда не видела, чтобы он так менялся, — тихо сказала Аврора Белль. Та улыбнулась и игриво провела большим пальцем по её губам.

Адам коснулся морды Юджина своими длинными острыми когтями.

— Ты действительно красавчик, Юджин, — проворчал он.

Всё было слишком очевидным, чтобы игнорировать. Юджин был загипнотизирован странным притяжением Адама. Он провёл языком по большому пальцу Адама. Тот глубоко застонал, подошёл ближе к Юджину, и обнял его за талию. Теперь, когда звериная сущность Адама взяла верх, он был не намного меньше самого дракона.

— Это так горячо, — сказала Аврора Белль.

— Ммх… Мне очень нравится смотреть на это, — рассеянно ответила Белль, задирая юбку Авроры.

Юджин решил плыть по течению и притянул Адама к себе. Адам слегка куснул Юджина за горло, и он почувствовал укус сквозь чешую. Он был намного сильнее, чем Юджин мог бы подумать.

Белль коснулась голой киски Авроры.

— Без трусиков, Аврора? Ты сегодня была непослушной? — промурлыкала Белль. Аврора кивнула.

— Как думаешь, тебя следует наказать?

Аврора снова кивнула, очень нетерпеливая, так как Белль начала легонько поглаживать её нижние губы.

— Я уже наказал её, но всё равно сделай это, если хочешь, я думаю, что негодница выдержит, — сказал Адам, опускаясь на колени перед Юджином, и спросил: — Можно я отсосу у тебя, Юджин?

Юджин посмотрел на Белль. Она кивнула.

— Да. Если ты хочешь.

Адам облизал свои толстые пухлые губы и крупные зубы. Затем он лизнул член Юджина своим большим розовым языком. Он был красив, своими мохнатыми щеками и грубыми лапами. И это было приятно. Он не казался таким хрупким, как Белль. Затем он взял его в рот и Юджин замер, не веря своим глазам, когда он вобрал на полную длину.  
Он услышал, как рядом ахнула Белль.

— Аврора. На колени. Ты вылижешь меня как хорошая маленькая шлюха?

Аврора опустилась на колени, и Белль сняла брюки. Аврора попробовала лизнуть киску Белль.

— Скажи мне, пожалуйста, как тебе нравится, — попросила она Белль.

— Раздвинь её, и лижи медленно и нежно, пока я буду смотреть на них.

Аврора повиновалась. Сначала она облизала её всю, а потом уделила особое внимание клитору. Белль застонала.

Адам засосал член Юджина и позволил его кончику коснуться задней стенки горла. Юджин схватил его за голову и слегка толкнул, заставив мужчину слегка задохнуться. Белль застонала, и из-за них, и из-за Авроры, которая продолжала нежно облизывать её. Адам с чмоком выпустил член Юджина.

— Ложись, Юджин. Я хочу прокатиться на тебе.

Юджин сделал то, что ему сказали. Его хвост взмахнул в предвкушении, разметав множество подушек. Адам забрался на него сверху, лизнул собственную руку и смочил дырку в заднице. Взгляд его стал отрешённым, набухшая эрекция подпрыгивала вверх и вниз. Он засунул два пальца в свою складку и медленно погрузил их внутрь, в то время как все наблюдали за ним, даже Аврора временно отвлеклась на это. Закончив растягиваться, он опустил свою задницу на Юджина, держа его член за корень и вдавливая его в себя. Юджин закрыл глаза, ошеломлённый его теснотой, и трепетом Белль, наблюдающей за ними, получающей удовольствие от Авроры. Адам громко зарычал и откинул голову назад. У Юджина вырвался тихий всхлип. Адам яростно оседлал его, и у Юджина перехватило дыхание, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Белль подошла и начала ласкать его крылья, распростёртые на полу. Это бросило его на грань оргазма, и тяжело дыша, он кончил внутрь Адама. Он дрожал, когда Белль взяла его за лапу чтобы успокоить.

— Аврора, я хочу, чтобы ты вылизала Адама дочиста, — приказала Белль. Аврора испуганно покачала головой.

— Тогда я это сделаю.

— Спасибо Белль, — ответила Аврора своим девичьим голосом. — Я, правда, очень хочу это увидеть.

Белль опустилась на колени перед Адамом, который всё ещё щеголял твёрдой как камень эрекцией.

— Ложись и раздвинь ноги, бесстыдная собачонка, — сказала она ему.

— Почему я должен делать то, что ты говоришь, ты, властная сука? — спросил он. Она дала ему пощёчину.

— Вниз.

— Заставь меня.

Белль схватила его за яйца и сжала.

— Я сказала — вниз. Неужели ты слишком примитивен чтобы понять даже это, червяк?

Он вскрикнул и лег, обхватив колени.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я тебя вычистила? Неужели тебе это так нужно? Грязная шлюха.

Она шлёпнула его по заднице и начала слизывать сперму Юджина, которая капала из Адама. Он немного пискнул и сжался до своих обычных размеров, за исключением его члена, который всё ещё был красным, твёрдым, и готовым. Белль взяла его яйца в рот и немного покрутила языком, потом выплюнула их.

— Аврора ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя трахнул? — спросила она у девушки, которая всё ещё смотрела, прижавшись к Юджину, выглядевшему измученным, но счастливым.

— Да, мне бы этого хотелось, — сказала она, и озорно улыбнулась Адаму.

— Хорошо. Встань передо мной на колени. Задницей вверх. Да вот так, — объяснила Белль, когда Аврора присела перед ней на четвереньки. — Трахни её, сука, — сказала она Адаму, который тут же вонзился в Аврору, которая была такой мокрой, что её влага капала ей на бедра. Принцесса застонала.

— Ты слишком шумная. Мы не можем этого допустить. Закончи то, что начала раньше.

Аврора снова застонала, но одной рукой притянула Белль ближе. Она зарылась лицом в её киску, и начала сосать и стонать, крутя языком вокруг её клитора.

— Да, о боже, да, продолжай в том же духе… Юджин, как ты думаешь, ты готов снова трахнуть Адама?

— Ого, ты только что назвала меня Адамом, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся. Затем он обхватил Аврору руками и потер её клитор, что заставило её яростно застонать во влагалище Белль.

— Заткнись, Зверь, — ответила она, но у неё перехватило дыхание из-за голодного рта Авроры. Юджин подполз к Адаму сзади и раздвинул когтями его ягодицы. Он погрузил язык в то, что Белль оставила от беспорядка, который он устроил. Адам перестал толкаться в Аврору и заёрзал.

— О да. Пожалуйста. Это так хорошо, о, это так глубоко! Трахни меня, пожалуйста! — крикнул он.

— Сделай это, дорогой. Да, трахни его, — сказала Белль. Юджин встал и обхватил языком горло Адама. Затем он вошёл в него дюйм за дюймом. Адам громко застонал. Он двигался в ритме Юджина, входя и выходя из влагалища Авроры. Аврора самозабвенно сосала клитор Белль и сжимала бёдра вокруг её головы. Содрогнувшись, она кончила.

— Хорошая девочка, — прошептала Белль, и по какой-то причине Аврора подумала, что она не прочь быть хорошей девочкой. Может быть, потому что Адам всё ещё был внутри неё. Белль смотрела как Адам, не выдержав, выплеснул горячую сперму на спину Авроры и в её волосы. Аврора встала.

— Кто теперь будет меня трахать? — сладко спросила она. Адам смотрел на неё как на безупречного Ангела.

— Ты само совершенство, — с обожанием пробормотал он.

— С удовольствием, — вежливо ответил Юджин. Аврора снова опустилась на четвереньки и стала ждать, когда Юджин войдет в неё. Поначалу это было трудно, но когда он полностью вошёл в игру, это было чудесно.

— Я помогу тебе трахнуть её, — сказала Белль. Юджин приподнял принцессу одной рукой, стараясь не поцарапать когтями. Затем он толкнулся снова. Белль опустилась на колени и начала лизать Аврору, и та громко застонала. Одновременно Белль сжала яйца Юджина, и он перестал двигаться внутри Авроры. Адам смотрел на них с молчаливым восхищением. Белль помассировала кулаком промежность Юджина, и он застонал и вонзил свой член глубже в Аврору. Белль медленно провела языком по клитору Авроры, та закричала и забилась в конвульсиях на Юджине. Трение было слишком сильным для Дракона, и он кончил во второй раз. Все прижались друг к другу, и было так нелепо, что вечер действительно закончился именно так, что они начали говорить обо всем и ни о чем, обмениваясь детскими историями и опустошая следующую бутылку вина, пока не заснули на этих подушках. Руки, хвосты, лапы и ноги запутались в кучу удовлетворенного восторга.


End file.
